


The Killing Santa

by Maeglin_Surion



Series: Jack Reyes [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bombs, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Chocolate, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Death, Evil Plans, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hansel and Gretel Elements, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Joker is Celebrating Christmas, Laughter, M/M, Mathematics, Pre-Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeglin_Surion/pseuds/Maeglin_Surion
Summary: En cette veille de décembre, le Joker se sent d'humeur à honorer les coutumes traditionnelles et offre aux habitants de Gotham la possibilité d'ouvrir les portes d'un calendrier de l'Avent monumental. S'ensuivent vingt-cinq jours relevés à la sauce Joker qui vont mettre à mal l'intégrité et la sécurité de la ville et des habitants, jusqu'au bouquet final du Noël tant attendu.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/gifts).



> Comme de bien entendu, les personnages et leur univers relèvent de DC Comics, sauf Joey Mahoney, Mina et deux-trois autres OC secondaires à moi.
> 
> Dans les comics et les films, Lucius Fox est avant tout un génie de la finance (à moins que j'aie manqué un détail), mais dans la mesure où il touche pas mal aux gadgets de Batman dans certaines versions, dont celle-ci, il est officiellement passé ingénieur. Vi, c'était plus pratique et puis, il a le profil.
> 
> Je me suis dit qu'avec la chaleur estivale, un petit rafraîchissement serait peut-être le bienvenu. Cette fic était mon cadeau du Secret Santa 2017 (organisé par le Forum Francophone de FanFiction.net) pour Ahelya. Je me suis littéralement éclaté à écrire ça et j'espère que vous apprécierez votre lecture ^_^

Soudain, James Gordon cligna des yeux. L'espace d'un instant, il avait eu l'impression que l'épisode diffusé par son téléviseur avait trembloté, comme si une seconde image parasite avait tenté de capter son attention. Pensif, il prit la télécommande et, alors qu'il terminait son inventaire des options du panneau de configuration, l'image eut comme un frisson. Cette fois, il était certain de ne pas avoir rêvé. Dans son effort de concentration, il plissa le front. C'est alors que la chose se produisit à nouveau.

Le visage de l'acteur principal de son feuilleton vacilla, puis clignota de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce que celui de l'intrus prenne le dessus à la manière d'une image rémanente. Le commissaire vit alors apparaître la figure désormais familière du pire criminel que Gotham ait jamais connu : le Joker.

A la fois anxieux et fasciné par cette apparition, Gordon fixait le sourire dément du Prince du Crime qui, finalement, écarta les bras dans un geste théâtral.

« Chers citoyens de Gotham, savez-vous quel jour nous sommes ? » s'enquit-il avec entrain.

Suivit une brève pause pendant laquelle il prit un air particulièrement amical qui, avec son maquillage outrancier et son sourire étrange, mettait véritablement mal à l'aise.

« Eh bien, non ! Vous ne rêvez pas, nous sommes à la veille du mois de décembre, soit très exactement vingt-cinq jours avant Noël. Enfin, à peu de choses près… Ah ! Noël ! reprit-il. N'est-ce pas une fête merveilleuse ? Tous ces cadeaux, toutes ces lumières, toutes ces couleurs… »

L'espace d'un instant, il se tut, les yeux dans le vague, comme s'il avait eu une brusque absence, puis reprit, comme si de rien n'était :

« Votre serviteur se devait de vous faire un cadeau, que dis-je ! _des_ _cadeaux_ à la hauteur de votre valeur, chers citoyens de Gotham ! D'ailleurs, à ce propos, dites-moi, que se passe-t-il le premier décembre et qui se poursuit jusqu'au _fameux_ jour de Noël ? Hum ? »

Levant le menton, il sourit largement et s'agita joyeusement, comme s'il se trouvait devant une foule en liesse particulièrement réactive.

« Mais oui ! C'est ça ! s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme. Un calendrier de l'Avent ! N'est-ce pas une coutume extraordinaire que d'ouvrir chaque jour une porte cachant quelque merveille insoupçonnée ? »

Ses yeux, habités par une flamme terrifiante, semblèrent vaguement s'adoucir et son sourire se fit plus discret, lui conférant une aura nostalgique communicative. Malgré lui, le policier laissa échapper un soupir.

« Je trouve aussi ! reprit le Joker. Et dans ma grande dévotion – car je vous suis tout dévoué, citoyens de Gotham –, j'ai décidé de vous offrir la possibilité d'ouvrir les portes monumentales d'un gigantesque calendrier ! Gigantesque, car à l'échelle de notre ville bien-aimée, évidemment. » ajouta-t-il en baissant subitement la voix à la fin de sa phrase.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent à nouveau pour dessiner le sourire à la fois surprenant et horrifiant qui était devenu sa marque de fabrique.

« Demain, très chers amis, la première porte du Calendrier du Joker s'ouvrira pour vous. Ou, plus exactement, pour _certains_ d'entre vous, petits chanceux que vous êtes ! Soyez prêts ! Car les réjouissances commencent demain ! »

Le criminel disparut sur ces derniers mots, laissant à nouveau la place, après quelques tremblotements bariolés, au feuilleton préféré de Gordon. Ce dernier se trouvait désormais fort ennuyé. Jusqu'à présent, ce clown avait été particulièrement versatile, jonglant entre le crime organisé et les meurtres isolés, en passant par de simples farces pas forcément de bon goût mais généralement inoffensives… Que devait-il en penser, cette fois ? Si le commissaire mettait toute la ville en alerte et qu'il ne se passait rien – de grave –, il risquait non seulement de perdre son poste, mais également toute crédibilité auprès des habitants, alors qu'il était et demeurait l'un des rares, sinon le seul, flics intègres de la ville…

Un bruit mat le tira de ses réflexions. Son arme de service à la main, il avança vers la porte en tendant l'oreille. Rien, ni grattement sur le paillasson, ni cliquetis d'outils à crocheter les serrures, ni respiration. Avec prudence, il découvrit le judas. Personne. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive sur son palier et il avait beau se tordre le cou et rouler des yeux, aussi loin qu'il pouvait voir, il n'y avait rien. Finalement, après une profonde inspiration, il ouvrit la porte et pointa le vide de son arme. Son cœur frappait fort dans sa poitrine et il mit quelques secondes à reprendre son sang-froid. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, d'avoir une telle frousse ?

C'était plus fort que lui, mais ce Joker le terrifiait. Certes, il était un criminel extrêmement intelligent, très organisé, totalement dépourvu de pitié et doté d'une imagination débordante, mais ce n'était pas cela qui lui faisait peur. Celui-là, il savait où Gordon habitait, quand il y était et, probablement, ce qu'il y faisait. Mais, pire que tout, il y avait son anonymat plus solide qu'un roc et son maquillage outrancier. Oui, c'était _ça_. Tout le problème était là. Malgré tous ses efforts, malgré ceux du Batman – qui semblait pourtant disposer de moyens bien plus conséquents que lui –, ils n'étaient pas parvenus à identifier cet homme. Jusqu'à présent, que ce soit une organisation mafieuse, un flic ripou, ou un tueur en série, Jim avait eu un ou plusieurs noms, des identités auxquelles se rattacher, mais, cette fois, le commissaire ne savait pas du tout contre qui il se battait. Secoué par ce constat, il s'adossa à la façade de sa maison. Penché en avant, Jim posa ses mains sur ses cuisses et tourna la tête de droite et de gauche une dernière fois, pour être sûr de n'avoir rien manqué.

Une tache violette attira son regard vers sa porte. Se redressant, il découvrit une enveloppe clouée avec un élégant poignard en argent sur lequel était gravée l'effigie du clown maléfique. Avec précaution, il la décrocha et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait une multitude de petits carrés de papier jaune et il fut bien obligé de rentrer pour les étaler sur sa table. Une fois qu'ils étaient tous disposés de façon à être bien lisibles, James soupira. A quoi cela rimait-il ? Il lut : « 1, 2, 4, 5, 8, 10, 11, 13, 16, 17, 19, 20, 22, 26, 29, 34, 38, 40, 44, 52, 58, 76 et 88. » Vingt-trois nombres apparemment sans rapport aucun et deux autres feuillets assez différents des précédents qui portaient les mentions « CJ : 25 000 » et « B : 75 025 ». Incrédule, le commissaire déplaça plusieurs fois les billets, essayant de se souvenir de l'ordre qu'ils occupaient dans l'enveloppe, des fois qu'il aurait eu une quelconque importance, sans succès.

« Quel imbécile ! se morigéna-t-il. Ça t'aurait pris une seconde de les sortir dans l'ordre et il a fallu que tu retournes cette foutue enveloppe ! »


	2. Chapter 2

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? s'exclama quelqu'un.

― D'où ça sort ? fit un autre, apparemment plus près.

― Depuis quand c'est là ? » entendit-on dire dans le bureau d'à côté.

Harvey Dent leva la tête de ses papiers et s'aperçut avec surprise que son bureau clignotait avec des couleurs vives. Intrigué, il quitta son fauteuil et étira son dos fatigué par sa longue nuit de travail. Le pas raide, le procureur rejoignit sa fenêtre où il ouvrit des yeux effarés. Sur la grande place de Gotham City trônait fièrement un immense rectangle multicolore, éclairé par des lumières tout aussi bariolées qui oscillaient comme des lasers. Le monument s'élevait pratiquement jusqu'au sixième étage du bâtiment d'en face.

Consultant sa montre, Dent confirma son impression : la dernière fois qu'il avait jeté un œil dehors, soit il y a environ quatre heures, il n'y avait strictement rien sur le sol. Comment, en seulement quelques heures, des hommes avaient pu ériger un objet aussi gigantesque ? Et sans bruit, par-dessus le marché ? Le monolithe tournait le dos à son immeuble, mais il reconnut sans peine les nuances qui l'habillaient : elles portaient la patte caractéristique du Joker.

Tout en bas, sur le bitume luisant du côté opposé de la place, face à la gigantesque forme peinte de couleurs criardes, Alexander Knox restait bouche bée.

« Tu te rends compte de la taille de ce truc, Vicki ? Il doit faire au moins vingt mètres !

― Je sais… » répondit-elle dans un murmure, absorbée par ses cadrages photographiques.

La foule, déjà dense, gonfla encore jusqu'à ce que presque tout l'espace libre devant l'imposante structure inconnue soit noire de monde. Knox secoua la tête.

« C'est encore un coup du Joker… Si ce truc nous explose à la figure, il va décimer le quart de Gotham d'un coup et… et nous avec… Vicki, et si on allait plus loin ? Vicki ? Vicki ! »

Surpris, il balaya les environs du regard à la recherche de sa collègue, sans succès. Se frayant un chemin dans la masse compacte de citoyens, il réussit à s'approcher de l'objet et finit par apercevoir la jeune femme qui tendait la main vers la surface colorée. Alors qu'il allait l'interpeler, une voix s'éleva, plus forte encore que la cacophonie ambiante qui l'assourdissait :

« Bien le bonjour, chers citoyens de Gotham ! »

Brusquement inquiète, la foule s'agita dans sa tentative pour localiser l'origine de l'apostrophe. Comme pour l'aider, les projecteurs jaune, violet, orange et vert pointèrent d'un coup vers le sommet du rectangle. Tout en haut, debout bien droit, en appui sur sa canne, se tenait un homme grand et mince vêtu d'un imperméable balloté par le vent et coiffé d'un chapeau à larges bords qui paraissait littéralement vissé sur sa tête, car même les violentes bourrasques d'automne ne parvenaient pas à l'en désolidariser.

Souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, le clown ôta son couvre-chef pour saluer ses concitoyens. Une rafale manqua de l'arracher à son perchoir, mais cela ne sembla guère l'émouvoir. Il poursuivit comme si de rien n'était, vacillant sur une jambe.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit hier : vous, citoyens de notre bien-aimée Gotham, méritez un Noël à votre mesure, et quoi de mieux pour cela qu'un gi-gan-tesque calendrier ? »

Retrouvant brusquement son équilibre, il se pencha dangereusement vers la foule en écartant les bras. Persuadé qu'un fou tel que lui ne prendrait jamais la peine de s'assurer, Alexander s'empara de Vicki Vale et l'entraîna loin de l'énorme forme géométrique.

« C'est du bois, Alex, on dirait un décor de cinéma, ça sonne creux !

― Dieu sait ce qu'il y a là-dedans, j'aime mieux en être le plus loin possible quand ce taré décidera de l'ouvrir ! Viens ! »

Justement, le taré en question qui ondoyait au rythme du vent se redressa de toute sa hauteur, cambrant le dos et arborant un sourire aussi démesuré que sa pochette surprise.

« Nous sommes aujourd'hui le premier décembre, jour de l'ouverture de la première porte du Calendrier du Joker ! annonça-t-il fièrement en désignant son piédestal monumental. Et c'est à vous que revient cet honneur, bien entendu ! Chaque jour, l'un de vous ouvrira une porte, et ce, jusqu'au fameux réveillon ! Ainsi… »

D'un bond, il se jeta dans le vide, bras écartés comme s'il plongeait dans une piscine. Horrifiée, la foule se bouscula pour s'écarter tandis qu'il fondait sur elle tête la première, un sourire dément accroché aux lèvres. Contre toute attente, il fut retenu quelques mètres à peine au-dessus des têtes épouvantées des habitants et projeté en arrière jusqu'au pied du calendrier où il atterrit avec une certaine souplesse. Se redressant, il s'épousseta et se saisit nonchalamment de son chapeau qui planait vers lui avant de s'en recoiffer. Tout sourire, il ouvrit largement les bras, pas même essoufflé.

« Il est temps, mes chers amis. Temps d'ouvrir la première porte de ce _beau_ calendrier. »

Le malfaiteur eut une moue gênée et leva les yeux vers la structure à ses couleurs.

« Mais je ne peux pas l'ouvrir tout seul. Mina ? Tu veux bien venir m'aider ? »

Son ton brusquement doucereux surpris son auditoire. Appuyé contre l'angle d'un immeuble situé un peu à l'écart, Bruce Wayne fronça les sourcils. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'un homme tel que le Joker puisse déborder de bonnes intentions, alors… qu'allait-il arriver à cette mystérieuse femme ? Batman regrettait amèrement de s'être montré en civil car il voyait poindre la nécessité imminente d'une intervention.

Au bout de quelques minutes habitées seulement d'un murmure incessant, une fillette d'environ quatre ou cinq ans s'extirpa des jambes mouvantes. Aidée du Joker, elle monta sur l'estrade qui supportait le monument et lui sourit de ses minuscules dents de lait. Un autre sourire lui répondit, un sourire autrement plus chargé et autrement plus inquiétant. Accroupit près d'elle, il la tint contre lui comme l'aurait fait un proche.

« Bonjour, ma petite, la salua-t-il sur un ton que le justicier jugea trop gentil pour être honnête.

― Bonjour ! Ça y est ? C'est l'heure ? C'est vrai ?

― Oui Mina, c'est l'heure. Tu es prête ?

― Oui !

― Merveilleux. »

Le clown prit la petite fille dans ses bras et la souleva à hauteur de ses yeux. Chose surprenante, il avait l'air tendre et semblait faire attention à elle, la portant contre lui comme son enfant. Mais son apparente aménité fut vite couverte par l'aura diabolique qui accompagnait son sourire halluciné. Mimique dont il gratifia à nouveau la petite Mina qui, tout enfant qu'elle était, ne prit pas la mesure du danger que cela pouvait représenter.

« Grand dieu mais qui est cette petite ? Que va-t-il lui faire ? Où sont ses parents ? »

Tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans la tête de James Gordon qui, à bout de souffle, arrivait derrière Bruce. Le milliardaire tourna à peine la tête.

« Commissaire, bonjour, dit-il d'une voix grave empreinte de souci.

― Bonjour, Monsieur Wayne… Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette nouvelle lubie ? D'où sort cette pauvre petite ?

― Je l'ignore, espérons qu'il ne lui fasse aucun mal… »

Alors qu'ils discutaient, le criminel peinturluré frotta le bout de son nez contre celui de la fillette qui éclata de rire. Plissant les yeux, Bruce s'étonna de ne voir aucune trace de maquillage sur la peau mate de la gamine alors que ce maudit clown en était recouvert.

« A toi l'honneur, Mina, tu peux ouvrir la première porte de ce grand calendrier ! »

Tel un magicien, le Joker fit apparaître une télécommande sans fil violette qu'il agita sous le nez de l'enfant.

« Vas-y, ma grande, appuie sur le gros bouton orange de toutes tes forces ! »

Enthousiaste, la petite s'exécuta et, loin au-dessus d'eux, une porte s'ouvrit dans une explosion de paillettes aussi grandes que des dollars. Curieuses et sans doute un peu trop avides, les personnes présentes se saisirent de celles qui passaient à leur portée et purent lire, dubitatives, le nombre soixante-seize calligraphié sur le verso. Avec adresse, l'homme en imperméable violet en captura une qu'il tendit à Mina. Elle la brandit avec fierté.

« Paillette !

― Oui ! Une jolie paillette ! Tu aimes les paillettes, Mina ?

― Oh, oui ! Beaucoup, beaucoup !

― Tu as raison, affirma-t-il en souriant à s'en fendre le visage en deux. Et si tu retournais ta paillette ? Oh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'écrit ?

― Sept-six… soixanteuh-seize ! C'est soixanteuh-seize !

― Oui ! s'exclama-t-il en étirant les syllabes. Soixante-seize ! Mais ! soixante-seize quoi, Mina ? »

Son visage, couvert d'un maquillage étonnement résistant, était extrêmement expressif et sa bouche pourpre s'ouvrit en un énorme « O » de surprise très exagérée. La fillette, amusée par ce clown étrange, mit ses mains sur ses hanches :

« Ben chais pas moi !

― Soixante-seize chanceux, ma chère Mina, soixante-seize habitants de Gotham, habitants, comme toi, expliqua-t-il en pointant un doigt ganté sur son ventre, qui vont avoir un petit cadeau. Chanceux, que je disais. Hein ?

― Un cadeau ? Mais c'est pas encore Noël ! On peut quand même avoir un cadeau avant Noël ?

― Oui, Mina, ces soixante-seize personnes sont très spéciales, elles sont de vrais exemples pour nous tous. Sais-tu ce que cela signifie ? »

Ses jolies petites couettes brunes se balancèrent de droite et de gauche lorsqu'elle secoua négativement la tête.

« Ce sont, par exemple, des personnes qui ont accompli de grandes choses pour le bien commun, commença-t-il.

― Oh, oui ! Comme attraper les méchants ? »

Le sourire du criminel s'élargit.

« Tu as tout compris ! »

Puis, s'adressant à la foule :

« C'est qu'elle est futée cette petite. »

Après un dernier regard satisfait vers la porte ouverte, il déposa la petite fille sur l'estrade et se pencha vers elle.

« Je suis fier de toi, Mina. Ça mérite un petit cadeau, tu ne crois pas ? Oui, Mina. Toi, tu fais partie de ces soixante-seize chanceux ! Tu es même la première ! C'est pourquoi je t'offre ceci. »

Il lui tendit alors une boîte violette presque aussi grande qu'elle.

« Comment t'as fait ça ? Mais attends, c'est un cadeau pour moi ? C'est vrai ?

― Oui, Mina. Celui-là est pour toi. »

Couvrant son micro, il se pencha soudain vers elle et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Tout heureuse, la fillette sautilla de joie.

« Super ! Merci ! C'était trop super génial ! T'es trop génial ! »

Le visage fendu en deux par son sourire, le clown leva le pouce. Immobile, il la regarda descendre et se fondre dans la foule. Sous leurs yeux, la brunette disparut aussi mystérieusement elle était apparue.

Silencieux et marmoréen, le Joker se tenait au centre de l'estrade parsemée de paillettes. Un sourire figé semblait perpétuellement accroché à son visage blafard et son imperméable pendait nonchalamment le long de son corps alors que le vent violent leur laissait un répit momentané. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, les citoyens de Gotham, attendaient. Quoi ? Ils l'ignoraient. Peut-être la révélation des soixante-quinze autres noms ?

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, sans bouger, osant à peine respirer. Alors que quelques gouttes de pluie se mettaient à tomber, Vicki Vale se fraya difficilement un chemin et monta sur l'estrade avant que Knox n'ait pu ne serait-ce que tenter de la retenir. Depuis son poste d'observation, elle avait déjà eu un sérieux doute quant à ce qu'elle voyait, mais maintenant qu'elle se tenait devant lui, elle en était certaine. D'une main décidée, elle poussa dans le dos du Joker qui s'écrasa face contre terre sous les exclamations sidérées de l'assemblée.

« Un simple panneau ? s'étonna Gordon. Où est-ce qu'il est passé ? »

En se tournant vers Wayne qui ne semblait pas enclin à répondre, il s'aperçut que lui aussi était parti. Sûrement une question de karma à la con. Il soupira. Disperser la foule amassée au pied du calendrier allait être long et fastidieux, sans parler de cette mystérieuse petite fille… James Gordon tenait à la retrouver, elle et la boîte que lui avait offert le Joker, au moins pour s'assurer qu'elle ne risquait rien et éventuellement pouvoir la mettre sous protection… 

Quand les badauds eurent enfin évacué la place, lui et ses hommes firent quelques tentatives pour démanteler le calendrier, mais la chose semblait totalement inébranlable. En frappant dessus, on produisait un son creux s'apparentant à celui qu'émettait le bois, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Non seulement la chose était ininflammable, mais en plus de cela, elle avait résisté aux deux pelles mécaniques venues en renfort en fin de matinée. Même les agents de la scientifique n'avaient pas réussi à gratter la surface pour obtenir ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un prélèvement.

Quand ils abandonnèrent, Gordon raccrocha d'avec son supérieur qui, évidemment, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de lui reprocher la dernière lubie du Prince du Crime. Il obéit néanmoins à ses ordres en contactant une vieille connaissance dans le bâtiment pour qu'elle vienne tester sa nouvelle boule de démolition et put obtenir un rendez-vous pour le lendemain matin, le temps de déplacer la grue qui se trouvait à plusieurs pâtés de maisons de là. Cela ne l'arrangeait pas, mais il n'avait guère le choix…

 

* * *

 

De retour au commissariat, il s'assit à son bureau et se passa les mains sur le visage. Quelle misère. Il était près de deux heures de l'après-midi et il n'avait toujours pas eu le temps de chercher cette Mina que le Joker avait mise à contribution… Sans parler des _autres chanceux_ et de ces nombres bizarres qu'il avait reçu la veille…

« Eh, Matt, fais tourner, espèce de radin ! »

Surpris par la remarque, il entrebâilla la porte pour voir ses hommes se disputer une grande boîte violette qui le fit jaillir de son bureau.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Posez ça !

― Calmez-vous, chef, ce n'est qu'une boîte de chocolats ! Vous en voulez ? Ils sont vachement bons. »

Éberlué, il baissa les yeux vers le rectangle garni de nombreuses douceurs et constata qu'il en manquait les trois quarts.

« Quand est-ce arrivé ici ? Qui l'a déposée ?

― On n'en sait rien, répondit un bleu qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

― Je l'ai trouvée sur le palier quand je suis arrivé ce matin, dit Matt.

― Vous en avez tous mangé ? demanda Gordon.

― Oui… Sauf Joey qui avait l'air bien flippé et Sam qui nous chante qu'il est allergique au chocolat…

― Tu parles, il est juste allergique à tout ce qui ne contient pas d'alcool ! »

Les yeux clos, le commissaire fit un effort pour conserver son sang-froid tandis que ses agents se chamaillaient. Visiblement, personne n'était mort suite à l'ingestion de ces confiseries, ce qui, dans le cas de certains de ses subordonnés, n'était pas forcément une bonne nouvelle. Les plantant-là, il rejoignit son nouvel adjoint à l'extérieur. Le jeune homme en était à sa deuxième cigarette dans le même quart d'heure, ce qui, dans son cas particulier de non-fumeur, était inquiétant.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Joey ?

― Hors de question que je touche à ces trucs, ils viennent du Joker… » marmonna-t-il sans desserrer les dents.

Connaissant la profonde affection du jeune policier pour tout ce qui pouvait être comestible, James eut un sourire en coin.

« Il semblerait qu'ils soient inoffensifs.

― Mouais… Comment être sûr que ceux qui restent le sont aussi ? Nan, j'ai pas confiance.

― Tu n'as pas tort… »

Pensif, il retira ses lunettes pour les nettoyer et leva les yeux vers le sommet du calendrier qui dépassait de derrière les vieux immeubles d'en face.

« Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais que tu fasses pour moi, Joey, commença Gordon. As-tu vu le speech du Joker, ce matin ?

― Non, j'avais de nouveau cette foutue fuite de flotte dans la salle de bain et je suis arrivé en retard au poste. J'ai laissé ma fiche de retard sur votre bur…

― Fiche-moi ça à la poubelle, le coupa son supérieur, le clown nous a pondu un nouveau numéro. Comme il l'a annoncé hier, la première porte de son calendrier s'est ouverte ce matin. Ou, plutôt, elle a été ouverte par une petite fille, une certaine Mina. La gamine est sortie de la foule sans que personne ne réagisse. _A priori_ , elle avait reçu des instructions préalables de la part du Joker. Elle est venue quand il l'a appelée, elle a fait ce qu'il a dit, puis elle est repartie avec une boîte identique à celle que nous avons reçue ici.

― Une gamine, sérieux ?

― Oui, Joey. Environ cinq ans, brune, le teint mat, les yeux foncés, je dirais, mais j'étais très loin. Essaye de la retrouver, élargis aux fillettes plus jeunes ou plus âgées s'il le faut, j'ai peut-être mal jugé son âge. Et amène-moi Vicki Vale, tu sais, la journaliste qui est venue il y a quelques mois pour qu'on lui confie une enquête sur Batman.

― La jolie petite blonde que vous avez renvoyée ?

― Celle-là, oui, soupira Gordon. Elle a pris des photos, ramène-la-moi aujourd'hui.

― Chef. »

Son adjoint écrasa sa cigarette et obéit, laissant le commissaire sous la pluie glaciale qui recommençait à tomber.

 

* * *

 

« Qu'y a-t-il, Alfred ? s'enquit le maître de maison, debout à l'entrée de la bibliothèque.

― Je crains que vous fassiez partie des _petits chanceux_. »

Son majordome s'écarta pour lui permettre de découvrir le colis déposé sur le palier. Il s'agissait d'une boite d'une quarantaine de centimètres de côtés d'un violet vibrant décorée d'un nœud jaune, qui portait, au centre de son couvercle, un visage souriant stylisé mais parfaitement reconnaissable. La même que celle offerte quelques heures plus tôt à la petite Mina. Intrigué, Bruce Wayne rejoignit le vieil homme qui lui tendit une petite carte sur laquelle était écrit d'une belle cursive inclinée : « _Avec toute mon affection. Le Joker_. »

« Quand cela a-t-il été déposé ?

― Je l'ignore, Bruce. D'ailleurs, qu'en est-il de ma proposition de mettre une caméra sur le palier ? ajouta-t-il en levant un sourcil vaguement désapprobateur.

― C'est une excellente idée, Alfred. » répondit le brun avec un petit sourire en coin.

Les yeux de son factotum et ami se firent taquins et il sourit mais sa mimique s'effaça lorsque son protégé fit mine de ramasser la boîte.

« Méfiez-vous, Dieu sait ce qu'il y a là-dedans…

― Je ne pense pas qu'elle nous explosera à la figure, Alfred, ce serait dommage de tout gâcher dès le premier jour. Le Joker s'en réserve vingt-cinq et, par conséquent, il comptera en profiter au maximum. S'il tue d'entrée de jeu soixante-seize personnes, le jeu perdra de son attrait, vous ne croyez pas ?

― Vous avez sûrement raison…

― Je serais prudent, mais éloignez-vous. Hum, juste au cas où. » ajouta-t-il en grimaçant devant l'air de reproche de son ami.

Avec précautions, Wayne ramassa la boîte cartonnée, prenant soin de la maintenir autant que possible à l'horizontal et d'éviter le moindre choc. Lentement, ils gagnèrent la Batcave et le milliardaire déposa le colis suspect sur une table.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de ce… oh, merci Alfred. »

Affairé, il prit le scanner à rayons X portable que lui avait concocté Fox et le dirigea sur sa cible. Sur l'écran, il vit apparaître de nombreuses petites formes propres à Noël, des sapins, des cadeaux, des pères Noël… Avec un soupir, il reposa l'appareil.

« Ce sont des chocolats.

― Dans la mesure où ils viennent du Joker, je ne suis pas convaincu qu'il s'agisse d'une bonne nouvelle.

― En effet. Voyons ça de plus près… »

Même après un déballage précautionneux, le présent coloré paraissait inoffensif. Les chocolats étaient appétissants, bien réalisés et joliment colorés, même si Bruce était certain de n'avoir jamais vu de père Noël violet.

« Ils ont l'air bon, commença-t-il.

― Bruce…

― Oui, Alfred. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Il fit quelques prélèvements dans différents motifs et les analysa rapidement. Les résultats ne tardèrent pas à s'afficher sur l'écran de son ordinateur : théobromine, catéchine, épicatéchine, phélyléthylamine, vitamines A, B1, B2, B5, B6, B9, D, E et PP, tryptophane, magnésium, phosphore, potassium, calcium, fer et aussi amphétamine et anandamide… Wayne les lut à haute voix tandis que son majordome hochait la tête d'un air entendu.

« Du chocolat tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

― Pour ceux-là, oui.

― Allons, Alfred, nous allons tous les vérifier. En attendant, vous goûterez bien celui-ci ? » dit-il en lui tendant un sapin vert et jaune.

Son ami le prit, non sans lui adresser une petite mimique de reproche alors qu'il gobait lui-même un père Noël violet.

« Hum… Vous avez déjà vu des pères Noël de ce genre, Alfred ? articula Bruce, la bouche pleine.

― On appelle ça un saint Nicolas, Bruce, répondit-il d'un ton volontairement snobinard qui arracha un sourire amusé à son vis-à-vis. C'est une tradition originaire d'Europe. Dans la culture populaire, il est parfois représenté vêtu soit de rouge, soit de violet. C'est lui qui a donné naissance à la légende du Père Noël. Il me semble qu'il est fêté le six décembre.

― Hum… Le Joker est en avance. En tout cas, répondit son maître, toujours en train de mâcher, il est très bon. Le saint. »

Las, le vieil homme soupira.

 

* * *

 

« Non, je regrette, venant de cet… homme… Je reste persuadé qu'il nous endort et qu'il ne va pas tarder à frapper fort… Très fort, même… » marmonna amèrement Gordon, esseulé près de la fenêtre, les yeux rivés sur les rues grises et mornes de Gotham.

Il pouvait remercier le Joker : ses hommes le prenaient déjà – ou de nouveau ? – pour un illuminé et ce n'était que le premier jour…

Les photographies réalisées par cette journaliste auraient pu l'aider si elles avaient été prises de plus près, mais la petite était à peine visible dans les bras du clown. Enfin, c'était mieux que rien. Un agrandissement malheureux circulait, avec l'espoir que quelqu'un se manifesterait. Hélas, il y avait bien trop de petites brunettes de cet âge à Gotham pour lui permettre de la retrouver dès aujourd'hui.

Quelle misère… James Gordon ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que le pire était à venir.


	3. Chapter 3

Le matin suivant, il se tenait sur le toit du commissariat aux côté d'un bien étrange collègue, un café froid à la main.

« Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose de votre côté au sujet de la petite Mina ?

― Non, commissaire. » répondit sombrement Batman.

Jim Gordon avait pris la décision de l'informer et de s'en faire un allier le plus tôt possible, histoire d'avoir un semblant de longueur d'avance sur le criminel – ou au moins l'impression d'en avoir une. C'est pourquoi il avait bousculé le patron du journal le plus lu de la ville pour qu'il ajoute une annonce de dernière minute, un message discret mais facilement décodable par la personne concernée, espérant que le Chevalier Noir le lirait et le déchiffrerait, ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'avait pas voulu lui donner tous les détails d'entrée de jeu, mais il pouvait peut-être décrypter l'étrange suite de nombre…

« Le jour de l'annonce du Joker, on a planté une enveloppe sur ma porte. Dedans, il y avait ça. »

Il lui tendit une feuille sur laquelle étaient retranscrites les inscriptions énigmatiques des feuillets.

« J'ai eu autant de feuilles que de nombres entourés. Je les ai classés par ordre croissant faute de mieux, mais je n'ai pas eu la présence d'esprit de vérifier leur ordre dans l'enveloppe avant de les en sortir, avoua-t-il en toute honnêteté.

― C'est regrettable.

― Merci pour votre soutien. »

Le ton agacé du policier fit presque sourire Bruce. En bon homme d'affaires efficace et redoutable, il mania les nombres avec rapidité, fit plusieurs combinaisons, et s'aperçut que certains étaient le double d'autres, tandis que d'autres encore étaient un peu plus du triple de certains. Étrange, mais certainement pas anodin… Cela avait probablement un sens caché mais accessible. Le Joker appréciait que l'on devine le fondement de son plan, pour mieux le mener à bien avec un tonitruant : « Et ça, vous ne l'avez pas vu venir, hein ! Aaah ah ah ah ah ! », enfin, Wayne divaguait.

Il reporta son attention sur James Gordon. A ses yeux de justicier contraint, Gotham n'abritait que des flics corrompus et il avait bien du mal à faire confiance à cet homme, pourtant… quand il le regardait dans les yeux, outre sa détermination, il lisait une droiture inébranlable. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans ceux des autres. Et ce fut ce qui le décida à parler.

« C'est regrettable parce que c'est très probablement une suite logique de nombres, vous auriez un stylo ?

― Une suite logique ? Vous voulez dire, comme la suite de Fibonacci, un truc dans le genre ? demanda Gordon en fouillant dans sa poche intérieure.

― Oui, mais ce n'est pas la suite de Fibonacci. Merci.

― Pourquoi pas ?

― Les nombres sont trop petits, grosso modo.

― Vous savez, je ne suis pas aussi stupide que j'en ai l'air.

― Désolé. La suite de Fibonacci suit cet ordre : 0, 1, 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 13, 21, 34, 55, 89…

― Et vous me dites que ces nombres-là sont trop petits ? l'interrompit Jim.

― Oui, parce qu'à partir de 89, ça devient exponentiel. On passe à 144, puis 233, 377, etc. Ça donne des nombres véritablement énor… »

Il s'interrompit, fixant la feuille avec une intensité telle que le policier s'attendit à ce qu'elle prenne feu. Deux nombres en particulier lui sautèrent à la figure : « CJ : 25 000 » et « B : 75 025 ».

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

― Je ne sais pas ce que veulent dire les lettres, mais je suis presque sûr que les nombres qui vont avec font partie de la suite de Fibonacci, ou en tout cas celui-ci. » dit-il en désignant le plus grand des deux.

Il retourna la feuille et se mit à écrire les nombres composant la fameuse suite, numérotés de F0 à F25 où, après de rapides calculs, il obtint enfin 75 025. Satisfait, il leva les yeux vers Gordon.

« C'est ça, le vingt-cinquième nombre de la suite de Fibonacci est 75 025.

― Bon… Et à quoi cela nous avance ?

― Un calendrier de l'Avent a vingt-quatre ou, plus rarement, vingt-cinq portes, cela a probablement un lien avec la dernière. Je pense que chaque nombre se rapporte à une porte, mais je ne crois pas qu'il faille les prendre dans l'ordre croissant, ni même décroissant. La suite de Fibonacci n'est pas la seule qui existe. Et 25 000 n'en fait pas partie. En F23, on obtient 28 657 et non 25 000, c'est une erreur que le Joker ne commettrait pas.

― Vous pensez qu'il a utilisé plusieurs suites, au petit bonheur ?

― Je pense qu'il a utilisé plusieurs suites, mais de manière totalement raisonnée. Enfin, selon son propre point de vue. Malheureusement pour nous, c'est un homme intelligent, même s'il est fou.

― Comme vous dites… »

Batman se tut et observa à nouveau la feuille. Une suite, une suite qui oblige le Joker à en prendre une seconde pour compléter la première qui ne va pas suffisamment loin, bien qu'il ait pu la trouver parfaitement appropriée… Les nombres dansaient sans arrêt devant ses yeux, à un point tel qu'il en eut mal au crâne.

« Je ne vois pas. J'aimerais creuser plus avant la piste des suites de nombre. Je peux vous l'emprunter ?

― Allez-y.

― Qu'allez-vous faire ?

― Je vais rejoindre un conducteur d'engin qui m'a ramené une grue de démolition. On va essayer d'abattre le calendrier. »

Devant l'air très sombre et surtout très désapprobateur de son vis-à-vis, il ajouta :

« La dernière idée brillante du chef de la police.

― Soyez prudent, le Joker a sûrement prévu que vous fassiez ce genre de tentative et je ne crois pas qu'il envisage de vous laisser faire. »

Hochant la tête, James reporta son attention sur le monument qu'il voyait très distinctement depuis le toit du commissariat. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais s'aperçut que son interlocuteur avait disparu.

« Formidable. Surtout, ne me dites pas comment je peux vous recontacter sans me farcir tout ce bazar…

― C'est moi qui vous recontacterai. »

Malgré-lui, il sursauta. Le justicier se tenait tout au bord du toit, à l'opposé de là où il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt. D'un bref signe de tête, il acquiesça et le regarda basculer dans le vide le plus naturellement du monde. Par acquis de conscience, Gordon se pencha pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas écrasé en contre-bas.

« Je me demande bien d'où tu sors, toi… » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Cette fois, personne ne lui répondit.

 

* * *

 

« Eh bien, c'est une sacrée grue… »

Debout sous le gigantesque engin au bras télescopique au bout duquel pendait une énorme boule hérissée de pointes, le visage levé vers le ciel, Jim en avait presque le vertige. Se tournant vers son camarade d'infortune, il leva un sourcil :

« Dites-moi, une boule de démolition, ce n'est pas censé être une _boule_ , justement ? Sans les pointes ? »

L'air très fier de lui, l'homme hocha la tête.

« Vous trouvez pas que ça claque, comme ça ?

― Claquer… Sûrement, oui. Mais elle risque de rester coincée, non ? »

Soudainement très ennuyé, le grutier passa d'un pied sur l'autre en tortillant sa casquette.

« Se coincer ? Mais non, non, bien sûr que non. Aucun risque qu'elle se coince. Bon, euh, faut que j'y aille, moi, hein… J'ai une, euh… une chose à faire, pas vrai ? Oui, évidemment que j'ai une chose à faire… »

Le commissaire le suivit d'un œil suspicieux. Malgré les éventuelles représailles de ses supérieurs, il prit la décision d'éloigner les gens le plus possible de la place et des fenêtres l'entourant. Heureusement, le conducteur mit près d'un quart d'heure à se hisser tout en haut de la grue, ce qui suffit à Gordon pour mettre les citoyens à une distance suffisante. Du moins, l'espérait-il. Lui-même abrité derrière l'angle d'un bâtiment, il leva sa radio.

« C'est quand vous voulez.

― Euh, oui, je, euh… J'y vais. »

Décidément très peu convaincu par le manque d'assurance du grutier, il banda ses muscles, prêt à courir.

L'énorme engin se mit pesamment en branle et le gigantesque fléau d'arme oscilla lentement, puis, lorsque la grue revint vers le calendrier, il se balança dans une trajectoire suffisamment ample pour le heurter de plein fouet. Le choc provoqua une violente explosion qui aveugla Gordon. Elle fut immédiatement suivie par d'autres, très rapprochées et non moins dangereuses. Assourdi et désorienté, James n'entendait qu'un puissant acouphène qui lui transperçait le crâne. Une main sur la tête, il prit appui sur les fondations du bâtiment et se pencha, tentant de discerner quelque chose dans l'épaisse fumée violette qui englobait la place.

Une pression se fit sur son épaule sans qu'il ne réagisse. Lentement, Batman entra dans son champ de vision ; il avait l'air de lui parler, mais Jim n'entendait rien d'autre que ce sifflement strident et douloureux. Le justicier sembla s'en apercevoir et se détourna. Bien qu'il ne puisse entendre, Gordon vit distinctement une visière descendre devant les yeux bleus ourlés de noir et l'homme se faire avaler par le nuage.

 

* * *

 

Aidé de sa vision infrarouge, Bruce avança avec méfiance. Le calendrier était toujours debout et ne semblait pas avoir été ébranlé, quant à l'insolite boule de démolition… Tout ce qu'il en restait, c'était la chaîne à laquelle elle pendait quelques secondes plus tôt. Les immeubles entourant la place étaient criblés de pointes de plus d'un mètre de long qui, parfois, avaient traversé des fenêtres et laissaient présager des dégâts bien plus considérables.

Pianotant sur sa montre connectée, il appela sa Batmobile en renfort. Le bolide le rejoignit docilement et s'arrêta près de lui. Il était temps de tester le nouveau scanner concocté par Lucius Fox. S'installant derrière le volant, il referma le cockpit par mesure de précaution et lança le programme. Le rayon balaya l'immeuble d'en face. Bougeant muettement les lèvres, Batman compta quatre corps allongés, morts, blessés ou coincés, il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir pour le moment. Il réitéra pour tous les bâtiments et le bilan s'éleva _a priori_ à sept personnes. Gotham pouvait remercier son nouveau commissaire pour sa prévoyance.

Il leva les yeux et, à travers sa visière, distingua vaguement la forme du conducteur. Il sortit du véhicule ; l'interroger pouvait toujours servir. Debout juste sous le bras de l'engin, il leva le sien et lança son plus long grappin. Celui-ci s'arrima solidement et le souleva jusqu'à ce qu'il pût regarder dans la cabine. Il prit le pouls, mais il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir : l'homme était mort, un poignard dans le cœur. Un poignard ouvragé et précieux qui portait la patte de sa Némésis. Furieux, Bruce se retourna vers le monolithe. La fumée se dissipait et il s'aperçut qu'une seconde porte s'y était ouverte. En son sommet se trouvait une fine silhouette au manteau battu par le vent. Il était là, tout près. Il pouvait l'avoir. Tandis que le justicier s'apprêtait à agir, une soudaine bourrasque souleva un nuage de fumée résiduelle plus dense que les autres et son ennemi disparut.

 

 

*

 

 

Jusqu'à présent, le Joker n'avait ouvert que deux portes de son calendrier, mais l'effroi et l'inquiétude englobaient déjà Gotham City comme une gangue de boue dont elle ne parvenait pas à s'extraire. Lorsque l'aube du troisième jour pointa le bout de son nez sur l'horizon, chacun retint son souffle.

Cependant, la seule détonation qui retentit fut celle de l'ouverture de la porte, qui s'accompagna d'une pluie de paillettes multicolores, puis ce fut le silence.

Suspicieux, Jim Gordon, Bruce Wayne, Lucius Fox et Alfred Pennyworth demeuraient sur le pied de guerre, s'attendant toujours au pire avec un homme tel que le Prince du Crime, mais malgré leur vigilance, ils ne virent ni n'entendirent rien. Aucune trace du Joker nulle part. Pourtant, le malfaiteur opalin était loin d'hiberner. A vrai dire, il faisait allègrement les boutiques.

Se déguiser lui avait pris deux heures, une heure cinquante de maquillage et dix minutes d'habillage. Un travail fastidieux mais louable car le résultat était impressionnant. Sa peau diaphane avait cédé la place à un teint frais et dispos. Quelques touches de rouge à lèvre savamment choisi donnaient à ses lèvres une couleur normale et ses yeux se camouflaient derrière des lentilles noisette. Quant à ses cheveux, une rapide teinture avait réglé le problème. L'ensemble était agrémenté d'un costume trois pièces noir et d'un élégant chapeau assorti.

Ainsi travesti, le Joker se promenait tranquillement dans les rues de Gotham, déplorant le manque cruel de décorations. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, il sourit. Il était grand temps pour lui de commencer ses emplettes et il n'avait aucunement l'intention de payer quoi que ce soit.

 

 

*

 

 

En chemin vers son bureau, Harvey Dent marchait d'un bon pas, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone. Au détour d'un virage, il manqua de percuter un homme très grand et sursauta en découvrant qu'il s'agissait d'un clown terrifiant. Pas le Joker, non, physiquement, le Joker ne faisait pas peur. En tout cas, pas de prime abord. Ce clown-ci était bien plus connu. Il était même le héros d'une saga littéraire américaine qui avait engendré de nombreux films… Il était le clown de _Ça_ …

Debout en face de lui, l'inconnu restait immobile. Son horrible visage glaçait le sang du procureur qui demeurait figé, bouche bée. Alors, lentement, comme s'il s'était agi d'un geste confidentiel, l'anonyme lui tendit l'un de ses nombreux ballons. Harvey le prit, comme hypnotisé, et le regarda s'éloigner, la démarche silencieuse et légèrement chaloupée.

C'était un ballon énorme, rouge comme le sang frais, rouge comme celui du tueur de Stephen King. L'homme de loi tétanisé fixait l'objet d'un œil terrifié sans oser le lâcher, de peur qu'il ne lui explose à la figure.

 

* * *

 

En quelques heures, le clown distribua tous ses ballons. Cinquante-huit ballons écarlates remplis d'un gaz particulièrement volatile. De l'hélium ? Cela aurait pu. Mais ces ballons sortaient tout droit du laboratoire du Joker…

Tous les habitants à qui on en avait assigné un s'étaient figés ; qu'ils soient pressés ou non, cela faisait près de quatre heures que certains attendaient, immobiles et terrorisés. Personne n'osait les déranger, de peur de leur faire du mal, mais lorsque la cloche de la cathédrale sonna le premier coup de midi, un léger grésillement se fit entendre, puis s'amplifia à mesure que le bronze résonnait. Soudain, les cinquante-huit ballons qui n'avaient eu de cesse de grossir éclatèrent d'un coup, libérant en quantité impressionnante un gaz verdâtre qui se répandit dans les rues bondées de la Gotham de l'heure de pointe.

En l'espace de quelques minutes, l'intégralité des personnes présentes dans la rue se mirent à rire de manière violente et incontrôlée, finissant par s'écrouler tant les crampes étaient lancinantes et leurs respirations irrégulières.

A quelque distance de lui, Harvey voyait les gens tomber les uns après les autres. Jusqu'à présent, grâce à sa grande forme physique et à l'entraînement qu'il s'infligeait pendant ses pauses, il était parvenu à retenir son souffle. Mais sa vue commençait à se brouiller et sa poitrine lui faisait atrocement mal. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis fronça les sourcils. Quelqu'un d'immobile se tenait devant lui, quelqu'un qui ne riait pas. La forme longiligne s'avança jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit plus qu'à quelques millimètres du sien, et alors, il le vit. Ravi d'être reconnu, le Joker sourit, dévoilant des dents un peu moins blanches que sa peau blafarde, mais parfaitement régulières.

« Allons, Monsieur le procureur, vous vous torturez inutilement… Savez-vous combien de muscle vous sont nécessaires pour tirer une gueule pareille ? _Beaucoup_ _trop_. Beaucoup plus que pour sourire. C'est si facile de sourire, c'est si bon de rire ! Allez, Monsieur le procureur, détendez-moi tout ça ! »

D'un coup bref et rapide, il força Dent à inspirer à plein poumons, de quoi lui faire absorber une bonne dose de gaz hilarant formule Joker. Le pauvre homme ne put alors faire autrement que de se tordre de rire sous les yeux déments du Prince du Crime. D'une pichenette, ce dernier l'envoya rencontrer le bitume et se joignit à l'hilarité générale. Mais son rire à lui résonna dans toutes les rues et se répercuta sur les hautes façades des bâtiments grisâtres de Gotham qui venait de tomber à genoux devant lui.

 

 

*

 

 

Juste avant le point du jour, la scène qui se déroulait sur le toit du commissariat de Gotham avait des airs de déjà-vu. Deux hommes discutaient des évènements précédents autour d'une tasse de café glacé.

« On a quand même eu une dizaine de morts, hier, commenta Gordon.

― Comment ? l'interrogea Batman.

― Ils étaient cardiaques, épileptiques ou asthmatiques et n'ont pas supporté de rire autant aussi longtemps, répondit le commissaire d'un ton amer.

― Hum. Ce n'était donc pas prévu…

― Pas prévu, tu parles.

― J'ai surveillé ce mystérieux clown jusqu'à ce qu'il donne son dernier ballon et j'ai dressé un plan, reprit le Chevalier Noir. Il n'a pas laissé ses ballons par hasard, ni à des personnes définies, mais à des gens qui étaient là où il lui fallait laisser les ballons.

― Vous voulez dire qu'il a quadrillé la zone ?

― C'est ça. La manière optimale pour disperser les gaz et toucher un maximum de citoyens.

― Et le clown, vous êtes certain que ce n'était pas le Joker ?

― Absolument. Il s'est tué après avoir donné le dernier ballon.

― Tué ? Comment se fait-il qu'on ne l'ait pas retrouvé ? »

Bruce tourna la tête vers la gauche.

« Parce que je l'ai récupéré. »

A quelques mètres d'eux, dans l'obscurité, gisait le corps de l'homme peinturluré qu'on avait vaguement démaquillé, mais il était bien trop corpulent pour être le Joker. Sur sa poitrine reposait son portefeuille, cependant, Gordon n'y trouva ni passeport, ni permis de conduire. Encore un parfait inconnu mis à contribution par ce criminel… Sursautant, le policier se tourna vers Batman.

« Et la petite Mina, vous avez des nouvelles ?

― Non, il est fort probable qu'elle vienne d'un orphelinat ou d'un foyer.

― Cela ne va pas nous aider à la retrouver…

― En effet, cependant, ces boîtes étaient inoffensives, je ne pense pas que la petite risque quoi que ce soit à l'heure actuelle. A mon avis, nous avons des priorités autrement plus importantes… Notamment la troisième porte. »

A contre-cœur, Jim Gordon acquiesça. Ensemble, ils tournèrent la tête vers l'horizon et observèrent le soleil se lever. Depuis la première porte, le Joker attendait que l'astre colore le ciel de la ville pour ouvrir la suivante. C'était l'heure.

Dans une détonation, la cinquième s'ouvrit, faisant pleuvoir des paillettes sur la grande place désormais vide. Les gens se méfiaient. C'était toujours ça de gagné : ils ne faisaient plus confiance au clown… Le Chevalier Noir s'absenta pour vérifier si quelque chose se produisait aux alentours du calendrier, mais rien ne semblait troubler la quiétude de ce froid matin de décembre. Les paillettes jonchaient le sol rendu collant par les pluies fréquentes ; il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Qui avait donc ouvert cette porte ? Brusquement, Gordon se retourna, l'air horrifié.

« Oh merde ! » s'exclama-t-il.


	4. Chapter 4

A l'autre bout de Gotham, le maire venait de couper le ruban d'inauguration du nouveau centre commercial. Plus grand, plus moderne, plus attrayant, une mini-ville à lui tout seul qui avait attiré la quasi-totalité des habitants, notamment des familles ayant entendu parler du parc d'attractions indoor.

L'immense hall désormais ouvert avala la foule avec sa gueule béante illuminée de guirlandes aux goûts du Joker. Il avait personnellement veillé à la décoration de ce nouveau complexe et en avait également vaguement profité pour glisser quelques modifications de plan et de structure çà et là. Ainsi, sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, les ingénieurs avaient construit un centre commercial où les lits noueux des rivières artificielles dessinaient un gigantesque visage fendu d'un sourire démesuré. Satisfait, le clown réajusta son col de fourrure et descendit.

Il avait tout prévu, surtout les enfants. Ces petites choses innocentes à qui on faisait avaler n'importe quelle couleuvre à condition qu'elle soit bien colorée. Affublé d'une tenue rouge et blanche et d'une fausse barbe, il s'assit sur le haut fauteuil blanc qui trônait au centre d'une reproduction de l'atelier du Père Noël, prêt à patienter.

En quelques minutes à peine, l'intégralité de l'espace se trouva occupée par des visiteurs impatients et avides de découverte. Évidemment, un attroupement ne tarda pas à se former aux pieds du Joker qui, installé et parfaitement à l'aise, souriait en silence. Il se retint de rire en découvrant l'expression du maire lorsque celui-ci se rendit compte qu'un Père Noël bizarre s'était installé au cœur de son nouveau bébé.

Quand il jugea que suffisamment de petits visages se pressaient devant lui, le clown s'adressa à eux.

« Bonjour, mes chers enfants.

― Bonjour Père Noël ! répondirent-ils en chœur.

― Comme ils sont mignons, remarqua le Joker pour lui-même, faisant sourire son auditoire. Vous savez ce qu'il se passe avant Noël, les enfants ? Au coin du feu ? »

D'une main, il désigna la fausse cheminée près de lui dans laquelle dansaient des flammes artificielles.

« Des histoires ! s'exclama une petite voix suraigüe.

― Oui, des histoires ! Des histoires extraordinaires, des contes, des contes comme celui d'Hansel et Grethel. Vous les connaissez, les enfants ? »

La plupart hochèrent la tête et un garçonnet se mit à expliquer à toute vitesse :

« Oui ! C'est des enfants, eh ben, ils sont perdus dans la forêt qui fait beaucoup peur et puis, et puis, ils ont beaucoup peur, hein ! Et ils voient une grande maison ! Mais c'est pas une vraie maison, parce qu'elle est pas réelle, enfin si, c'est une vraie maison mais elle est pas comme les autres vraies maisons, on peut la manger ! Mais on n'a pas le droit de la manger, alors ils la mangent et la sorcière les voit et veut leur faire mal mais elle y arrive jamais parce que c'est une méchante sorcière ! »

A bout de souffle, l'enfant se tut. Un « oh » impressionné suivit son histoire que le clown avait écouté avec un intérêt non feint. Finalement, il prit un air désolé et secoua la tête.

« Mes pauvres enfants, ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que ça s'est passé, commença-t-il.

― Ah bon ? fit l'un.

― Mais comment ça ? demanda une autre.

― Mais si, Monsieur, intervint fermement un père.

― Mais non, mes enfants. Oh, bien sûr, il n'a pas tout à fait tort, mais ce n'est pas la _vraie_ histoire. Voulez vous que je vous la raconte, la vraie de vraie ? Celle qui a _vraiment eu lieu_ ?

― Oui ! » hurlèrent-ils en chœur.

Le sourire démoniaque qui apparut alors sous la barbe postiche glaça le sang des gens qui eurent la malchance de l'apercevoir, mais engendra par la même une sorte de fascination qui les musela. Intrigués et enthousiastes, les enfants s'assirent en demi-cercle.

« Il était une fois, commença le Joker de son ton le plus doucereux, un bûcheron, sa femme et leurs deux enfants qui vivaient dans une petite maison à l'orée d'une grande forêt. Les deux enfants étaient inséparables, le garçon s'appelait Hansel et la fille, Grethel. C'était une famille très pauvre et, une année, la famine fut terrible. Si terrible que le père, durant l'une de ses nuits sans sommeil où il remâchait ses soucis, dit à sa femme : "Qu'allons-nous devenir ? Comment nourrir nos pauvres enfants ? Nous n'avons plus rien à manger !" »

Le criminel, qui accompagnait son récit de gestes théâtraux du meilleur effet, se pencha vers les petits visages inquiets avec un air larmoyant.

« Mais la mère savait, elle, ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle lui répondit : "Demain, dès l'aube, nous conduirons les enfants au plus profond de la forêt. Là, nous leur allumeront un feu et ils auront chacun un petit morceau de pain. Ensuite, nous leur dirons que nous allons au travail, ce que nous ferons, mais nous ne reviendrons pas. Jamais ! Ils seront incapables de retrouver leur chemin. Incapables ! Et nous en serons débarrassés !"

― Oh ! »

Terrifiés, les enfants retinrent leurs souffles.

« Le bûcheron paraissait ravi d'entendre une chose pareille, il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, comme ça ! dit-il en illustrant son propos de son propre visage devant les petites mines bouche bée. Il sourit, et il dit : "Oui ! Avec de la chance, les énormes bêtes sauvages qui rôdent dans les tréfonds de la forêt noire viendront les dévorer, et ce sera réglé !" et la femme d'enchaîner : "Parfaitement ! Elles les tueront et nous, nous ne mourrons pas de faim." Quels horribles parents ! s'exclama le clown. Les pauvres enfants, tenaillés par la faim, n'avaient pas réussi à s'endormir et écoutaient, terrorisés, leurs parents sceller leur misérable destin. "C'en est fait de nous !" sanglota Grethel. "Mais non, la reprit son frère, ne t'en fais pas, je trouverai un moyen de nous en tirer." »

Le Joker, absorbé par son histoire, paraissait si impliqué que c'en était effrayant. L'assemblée à ses pieds avait quintuplé et il vit des gens se dresser sur la pointe des pieds pour parvenir à suivre. Fort content de lui, il enchaîna :

« Hansel, qui était très futé, sortit en douce quand ses parents s'endormirent enfin et ramassa des cailloux blancs, plein de petits cailloux blancs, comme ceux-là. »

Écartant les mains, il leur en présenta deux grosses poignées qui coulèrent entre ses doigts et rebondirent sur le carrelage de marbre.

« Il les glissa dans ses poches et, quand vint le jour, leur mère les réveilla : "Debout, fainéants ! Nous avons à faire en forêt, il nous faut trouver du bois pour nous chauffer !" A chacun, elle donna une miche de pain et ajouta : "Voici votre repas de midi, ne mangez pas tout avant, car vous n'aurez rien d'autre !" Leurs parents les menèrent jusqu'au cœur de la forêt, où le frère et la sœur s'endormirent, épuisés, tandis que le bûcheron et sa femme disparaissaient. Mais pendant tout le trajet, le petit Hansel avait semé des cailloux et, le lendemain, les enfants retrouvèrent leur chemin. »

Soulagé, son jeune auditoire se détendit, mais le clown reprit de plus belle :

« Cependant, ce n'était pas fini ! Les choses sont allées en empirant pour la famille déjà très pauvre, ils n'avaient plus rien à manger à part une demie miche de pain. Pas de quoi nourrir quatre personnes, alors la mère a recommencé : "Retournons plus profond encore, au-delà du cœur de la forêt, laissons-les pour de bons !". Comme à leur habitude, les enfants veillaient, mais lorsque Hansel voulut partir chercher des cailloux, il s'aperçut que la porte était verrouillée. »

Une exclamation déçue parvint aux oreilles du malfaiteur. Les yeux clos et le sourire aux lèvres, il l'apprécia quelques secondes.

« Au matin, leurs parents les firent lever et leur donnèrent un morceau de pain encore plus maigrichon que la première fois. Ils les abandonnèrent loin, très loin dans la sombre forêt et, lorsque vint le matin, les enfants se perdirent. Ils marchèrent et marchèrent encore, sans jamais atteindre leur maison. Finalement, épuisés, ils s'effondrèrent au pied d'un énorme arbre difforme. »

Le Joker fit courir ses yeux sur ceux, écarquillés mais attentifs, des gamins assis à ses pieds et sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Alors qu'ils avaient abandonné tout espoir, un bel oiseau blanc comme la neige se mit à chanter. Émerveillés, les enfants se levèrent et l'oiseau s'envola. "Attends !" lui crièrent-ils, mais l'animal s'éloignait toujours, alors ils se mirent à courir à sa suite. Ils coururent longtemps, jusqu'à ce que leurs petites jambes leur fassent mal, puis virent le splendide oiseau se poser sur le toit d'une jolie petite maisonnette. Elle était faite de pain et de gâteaux et ses fenêtres étaient en sucre. Ravis, les deux enfants s'approchèrent. Hansel goûta un petit morceau de toit et Grethel se mit à lécher les carreaux. »

Tandis qu'il terminait sa phrase, sa tête se mit à dodeliner de droite et de gauche.

« Tout à coup, s'exclama-t-il, la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme vielle comme les pierres qui marchait penchée sur sa canne tordue. Les pauvres petits eurent si peur qu'ils lâchèrent tout ce qu'ils tenaient. "Allons, les enfants, les rassura-t-elle, n'ayez crainte, aucun mal ne vous sera fait. Entrez, venez chez moi !" »

 

* * *

 

Se frayant laborieusement un chemin dans l'amas compact de citoyens, Bruce Wayne finit par apercevoir le sommet du fauteuil du clown. Flairant les ennuis, il s'approcha encore, jusqu'à ce que la voix du Joker lui parvienne et qu'enfin, il le vit.

Le criminel était engoncé dans son costume de fourrure teint en rouge et blanc, mais en y regardant mieux, on voyait dépasser çà et là une manche violette ou une cravate verte. Comment ces gens avaient-ils pu ne rien remarquer ? Batman prêta attention aux paroles qui s'échappaient des lèvres pourpres et reconnût un conte de son enfance. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'anormal, les enfants pleuraient, certains hoquetaient, les parents s'indignaient, mais quoi qu'ils pussent dire, quoi qu'ils pussent faire, la voix du clown couvrait toujours la leur et s'imprimait au fer rouge dans les malheureux petits cerveaux en pleine croissance.

« Elles l'ont dévoré, oui ! Parce que Grethel n'était pas la gentille petite fille peureuse et innocente qu'on croyait ! C'était une vilaine petite fille ! Et maintenant, _maintenant_ les enfants, dit-il en haussant la voix tandis qu'il se levait, elle a mangé les petits bras grassouillets de son petit frère Hansel ! Et elle est devenue à son tour une méchante sorcière ! Et vous savez pourquoi, les enfants ? Parce que Batman n'était pas là. _Batman n'était pas là_ pour les protéger, parce que Batman, les enfants, _avait_ _mieux à faire_ ! »

Bruce Wayne s'était figé, transpercé par les yeux diaprés du criminel. Était-il possible qu'il soit au courant ? Le milliardaire tentait tant bien que mal de conserver son sang-froid, mais le regard du Joker était si acéré qu'il commençait sérieusement à entailler sa défense.

« Ça oui, il avait mieux à faire, reprit celui-ci d'une voix mielleuse, comme faire les boutiques, par exemple… Rien ne pouvait être plus important pour ce _justicier_ que de profiter des magasins, tandis que le pauvre Hansel se faisait dé-vo-rer tout cuit bien rôti par sa chère petite sœur et sa nouvelle amie la méchante sorcière ! »

Ses yeux firent un rapide aller-retour dans la foule avant de s'arrêter sur ceux de Wayne qui commençait à transpirer. Il cherchait à le démasquer. S'il s'en allait maintenant, le Joker saurait immédiatement qui se cachait sous le masque de la chauve-souris. Il était coincé, ce satané bouffon l'avait bien eu ! Discrètement, il sortit son téléphone et tapa un message à l'intention de James Gordon : « Le Joker prévoit de blesser des enfants, il faut faire vite, il y a trois foyers à Gotham et quinze familles d'accueil qui ont plus d'un enfant à charge, vous devez les placer sous protection le plus vite possible. Je vous envoie les adresses. » Dans un second, il ordonna à Alfred de les transmettre anonymement au commissaire.

Une voix cauteleuse et atrocement proche capta son attention et il releva la tête. Le clown était descendu de son estrade et se tenait très près de lui, assez près pour voir le téléphone. Son sourire s'élargit.

« Et vous connaissez le pire, mes pauvres enfants ? Ce méchant Batman aurait pu les sauver, s'il l'avait voulu, il lui aurait suffit de partir à leur recherche, il les aurait retrouvés sans peine, _mais il ne l'a pas fait_.

― P… p… pourquoi ? hoqueta un garçonnet en larmes.

― Parce qu'il a jugé que son identité était plus importante que la vie d'Hansel. »

Cette fois, c'en était trop. Bruce Wayne rangea son téléphone dans sa poche intérieure et soutint encore le regard démoniaque durant quelques secondes. Puis, lentement, il se détourna et s'éloigna. Debout bien droit, le Joker jubilait, un ricanement franchit ses lèvres, puis se mua en un rire incontrôlable qui le fit pencher en arrière, libérant ses épaules du lourd manteau de fourrure, et résonna dans toute l'infrastructure.

Partagés entre la peur, la panique et l'incrédulité, les gens se bousculaient pour tenter de récupérer leurs enfants traumatisés. Le clown, lui, n'avait de cesse de rire à gorge déployée.

Debout derrière la rampe du niveau supérieur, James Gordon, le téléphone à l'oreille, regarda partir Bruce Wayne avec des yeux écarquillés. Ainsi, ce mystérieux justicier vêtu de noir n'était autre que le plus riche homme d'affaires de la ville, en voilà une nouvelle de taille. L'air de rien, il le rejoignit devant l'entrée.

« On se partage les adresses ? » proposa-t-il.

Fortement contrarié, le brun le dévisagea, la mâchoire crispée.

« Ne perdons plus de temps. »

Ils partirent en courant à l'encontre d'une lourde voiture blindée qui fonçait vers eux. Bruce ralentit à peine en arrivant au niveau du cockpit qu'il ouvrit.

« Montez, les adresses sont dans le GPS ! »

Emporté par l'adrénaline, le policier obéit et se retrouva coincé entre d'innombrables gadgets de haute technologie. Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps ne serait-ce que d'envisager de chercher les commandes, le bolide se mit en route.

« Vous n'êtes pas Bruce, fit observer une voix.

― Vous avez de bons yeux.

― Merci. Lucius Fox, pour vous servir, commissaire. Laissez-moi guider la voiture, vous avez d'autres priorités.

― Avec joie, je ne sais même pas laquelle de ces choses est susceptible d'être le volant. »

Amusé, l'homme le plus polyvalent que connaissait Batman eut un petit sourire en coin.

« Faites-moi confiance. Il y a trois foyers, notre première destination est le deuxième en taille, c'est le plus proche. Bruce s'occupe du plus grand et nous nous répartirons le dernier et les familles d'accueil selon ce que nous trouverons. Ce sont des orphelinats, précisa-t-il, mais ils ont dû changer de statut juridique avec l'arrivée du nouveau maire qui ne voulait pas de ce genre de choses dans sa ville.

― Je vois. »

Ils venaient d'arriver devant le foyer quand Fox redémarra la voiture, renversant Gordon dans l'habitacle.

« Je vous prie de m'excusez, mais Bruce a trouvé les enfants, c'est à l'autre bout de la ville, accrochez-vous. »

Fébrile, le commissaire se cramponna au siège de toutes ses forces, priant pour que ce Lucius sache ce qu'il faisait. Ce qu'il voyait à travers le parebrise le terrifiait. Les véhicules entre lesquels la voiture zigzaguait défilaient si vite qu'il les distinguait à peine. Quand elle pila, il eut l'impression que son cœur allait jaillir hors de sa poitrine et fut pris d'une brusque nausée. Un Batman en tenue l'extirpa du véhicule et le secoua.

« Allons, commissaire, ce n'est pas le moment, il y a vingt-neuf enfants dans ce foyer, plus la responsable. »

Alors qu'il parlait, un coup de feu retentit. L'homme de loi retrouva instantanément son sang froid et les deux hommes fondirent sur la porte qui vola en éclats. Devant eux, les petits étaient recroquevillés. L'un d'entre eux, toujours debout, tenait un pistolet qu'il pointait sur leur tutrice toute tremblotante qui tentait de protéger une fillette.

« Bonhomme, intervint James, regarde-moi. Je m'appelle Jim Gordon, je suis policier, je suis là pour t'aider.

― La méchante sorcière veut nous manger ! hurla le garçonnet d'environ cinq ans. Il faut pas la laisser faire !

― Nous ne la laisserons pas faire, intervint Bruce de sa voix grave. Elle ne vous mangera pas, parce que je suis là pour vous protéger.

― C'est pas vrai, tu mens ! Joker, il a dit que tu mens et que tu nous aidera jamais ! »

Avec beaucoup de calme, Batman s'agenouilla à hauteur du petit visage boursoufflé par les pleurs.

« Le Joker est une vilaine sorcière, mon grand. Les vilaines sorcières racontent des mensonges pour faire peur aux enfants, elles…

― Tu mens ! Non, c'est pas vrai ! »

Un autre coup parti, faisant sursauter l'enfant qui recula. Par chance, la balle alla se perdre dans une armoire et Jim en profita pour retirer l'arme des mains du môme qu'il tint fermement contre lui.

« Non, non, elle va nous manger ! Il est méchant ! Vous êtes tous méchants ! hurla-t-il en se débattant de toutes ses forces.

― Tout le monde va bien ? s'enquit le policier.

― Ça va, répondit la tutrice, il nous a manquées. Mon dieu, le pauvre petit…

― Vous êtes méchante ! intervint une petite fille. Vous avez mangé Mina ! »

Incrédule, la responsable fronça les sourcils.

« Mina ? Je n'ai pas mangé Mina, elle a été adoptée, elle a rejoint sa nouvelle famille ! Je vous l'ai expliqué, vous pourrez encore la voir, mais elle n'habitera plus avec nous.

― Mina ? souffla Bruce. Une petite brune avec des couettes ?

― Oui, pourquoi ?

― Vous auriez une photographie ? »

Déboussolée, elle s'approcha du réfrigérateur et leur en tendit une sur laquelle se trouvaient plusieurs enfants. A droite, Bruce et James reconnurent sans peine la fillette que le Joker avait mise à contribution le premier jour.

« Le nom et l'adresse de cette famille, tout de suite. Je vous prie.

― Euh… Tenez, commissaire.

― Merci. Euh… Batman ? Tenez-moi ça un instant. »

L'air absent, il mit l'enfant dans les bras du justicier. Terrassé par la fatigue, le garçonnet dormait profondément, les joues rougies par les larmes.

« Mon adjoint, Joey Mahoney, sera là dans cinq minutes, il va s'occuper de vous. Venez, Batman. Nous avons une petite fille à protéger et un clown à qui faire ravaler son sourire. »

Évidemment, lorsque, près d'une heure plus tard, ils revinrent au centre commercial après avoir mis la petite Mina sous protection, ils ne trouvèrent plus aucune trace du Joker. Ni ADN, ni empreintes digitales, _rien_. Gordon était persuadé que s'il connaissait l'identité du clown, il pourrait enfin le coincer, il en était intimement convaincu… mais ce malade semblait ne jamais se séparer de ses gants.


	5. Chapter 5

De longues heures plus tard, calmement installé dans son imposant fauteuil de velours violet, le Joker tapotait l'accoudoir de ses doigts blafards, un sourire impressionnant accroché aux lèvres. Les choses se passaient comme sur des roulettes, une belle mécanique parfaitement huilée que cette petite Gotham… Déjà cinq jours grandioses de bouclés, et le meilleur restait encore à venir.

Les yeux dans le vague, il se demandait lequel allait être le premier… Certes, c'était censé se produire de manière plus ou moins simultanée, mais comme on dit, il y a un début à tout. Oui, se disait le criminel, ce devrait être ce vieux flic corrompu jusqu'à la moelle… Tellement corrompu qu'il en était arrivé à se méfier de sa propre personne, des fois qu'elle lui ferait un plan foireux. Ou bien… Il y avait aussi ce père de famille sans histoires, à la vie tellement banale que c'en était à pleurer… Ou encore cette femme richissime et d'un extrême mauvais goût… Hum… Le clown soupira. Il y avait tellement de possibilités… Un bien beau nombre de possibilités… Si l'on inclinait les deux chiffres de ce beau nombre, on obtenait deux fois l'infini… C'était vraiment magnifique, se disait-il. Et quoi de plus approprié ?

 

* * *

 

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? »

Surpris de trouver autant de corps – et de policiers – dans la morgue de Gotham, James Gordon dut donner de la voix pour se faire entendre du médecin légiste. Celui-ci lui fit signe d'approcher.

« C'est le huitième en même pas deux heures, Jim. Des suicides, à première vue, mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de les autopsier.

― Comment ça, des suicides ? Tu crois pas que ça fait un peu beaucoup ?

― A croire qu'ils se sont passés le mot, fit remarquer Joey.

― On dirait bien. C'est très bizarre. Celui-ci, dit le légiste en désignant un homme d'âge mûr, est mort intoxiqué au monoxyde de carbone, il s'est enfermé dans sa voiture dans son garage. Sa femme l'a trouvé en le rejoignant, mais il était mort quand les secours sont arrivés. »

Se retournant, il désigna d'autres corps.

« Le premier, là, c'est un ado de dix-sept ans. Il s'est pendu avec son écharpe. Ça ressemble à un jeu du foulard qui a mal tourné, mais la coïncidence est quand même bizarre. Celle-ci, c'est une ex-junkie qui a fait une overdose.

― Ex-junkie ? répéta le commissaire, dubitatif.

― Oui, ses marques de piqûres les plus récentes remontent à plusieurs mois. Sauf une.

― Vraiment bizarre…

― Et lui, ajouta le médecin sans prêter attention à Mahoney, c'est un gars de chez nous. Un gamin, il venait d'arriver au commissariat. Il s'est tiré une balle dans la tête avec son arme de service alors qu'il se trouvait dans le poste. »

James reconnut le jeune à la boîte de chocolats et eut un pauvre sourire. Le pauvre gosse n'avait même pas eu le temps d'être flic qu'il s'était déjà fait descendre…

« Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette merde ? marmonna l'adjoint du commissaire.

― J'aimerais bien le savoir, rétorqua le docteur Reed. Huit suicides en deux heures, c'est beaucoup, même pour Gotham.

― Douze, Doc. » intervint une voix à l'autre bout de la pièce.

L'annonce interrompit brusquement les conversations animées et les agents s'entreregardèrent, interloqués.

« Comment ça, douze ?

― Oui, commissaire, on en a quatre de plus et les urgences sont submergées d'appels du style : au secours, mon mari s'est suicidé. C'est une vraie hécatombe. »

Sidéré, Gordon regarda les brancards s'accumuler dans la morgue et ferma brièvement les yeux, espérant se calmer. Peut-être espérait-il aussi que lorsqu'il les rouvrirait, il n'y aurait plus que sa petite maison, sa fille, un gendre attentionné, des petits enfants et aucun souci, mais c'était mal connaître le Joker. Le policier se doutait bien que les premiers cadeaux de ce malade n'étaient que des leurres destinés à les endormir, qu'un jour ou l'autre, le couperet leur tomberait pour de bon sur la nuque, mais il devait reconnaître qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une chose pareille…

 

* * *

 

En seulement quelques heures, le bilan s'élevait à trente-sept morts, uniquement des suicides, avec des moyens tous plus variés les uns que les autres.

« On dirait qu'il nous fait un catalogue des moyens de se suicider, remarqua sombrement Mahoney.

― Le p'tit a raison, renchérit le légiste. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de corps d'un coup, et des suicidés, je t'en parle même pas, Jim. C'est à peine croyable, jusqu'où ça va monter ?

― C'est quand même bizarre, ces coups du Joker, ajouta Gordon. Vous vous souvenez du premier ?

― Ouais, il a offert des boîtes de chocolat.

― Mais combien de boîtes, Joey ? »

Incrédule, son adjoint secoua la tête, il n'en savait rien.

« Soixante-seize boîtes, souviens-toi, le Joker a insisté sur ce nombre, il était sur les billets qui sont tombés de la première porte. Mais pourquoi s'emmerder à en faire soixante-seize ? »

Il tenait à exploiter la piste mise en lumière par Batman, peut-être que le légiste, qui avait fait médecine, s'y connaîtrait mieux qu'eux en suites mathématiques…

« Le trente novembre, juste après l'annonce de ce cinglé, on a planté un poignard dans ma porte pour y accrocher une enveloppe. Dedans, il y avait vingt-cinq feuilles, chacune avec un nombre. Elle m'est tombée quand je l'ai ouverte, mentit-il, je ne sais pas comment ils étaient classés avant, mais je peux vous certifier que 76 en fait partie.

― Il t'aurait envoyé un avant-goût ? intervint le légiste.

― Il en est capable. Je crois que ça l'amuse qu'on sache plus ou moins à quoi s'attendre, surtout si cela ne nous permet pas de l'en empêcher…

― Hum. Tu te souviens des autres nombres ?

― Je les ai notés par ordre croissant, tiens. »

James tendit au médecin une feuille identique à celle qu'il avait donné au Chevalier Noir. Incrédules, les hommes l'observèrent un long moment. Finalement, Doc parvint aux mêmes conclusions que le justicier.

« Tu n'as pas une idée même petite de la suite en question ?

― Non, je regrette, Jim.

― Très bien. Essaye d'y réfléchir, même si tu as beaucoup de travail. Peut-être que ça nous permettra d'empêcher certaines choses.

― Je vais essayer, Jim, mais je ne te promets rien de ce côté-là… » murmura-t-il en regardant arriver d'autres brancards.

La morgue débordait littéralement de corps, à tel point qu'une grande partie attendait dans le couloir.

« Mais, chef, vous êtes vraiment sûr que ces chiffres ont un rapport avec le Joker ?

― Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Déjà, l'enveloppe était violette, les feuilles jaune et le poignard était gravé de sa tronche.

― Oh.

― En plus de ça, il s'interrompit le temps de dévisager son interlocuteur mais ne parvint pas à mettre le doigt sur son nom, la première porte incluait le nombre 76. »

Il se tut à nouveau. Oui, se disait-il, fin novembre, il avait reçu une enveloppe avec vingt-cinq feuilles, puis la première porte avait donné 76, cela avait forcément un lien, même si le premier des deux nombres n'était pas sur les feuillets, ils le formaient. Ils le suggéraient. Peut-être commençait-il à dérailler, mais il fallait qu'il en parle à Batman. Mais seulement à lui, au moins pour le moment. Il demeurait inexorablement habité par la peur viscérale d'être trahi, tant il était cerné de flics ripoux.

Soudain, il les planta-là et joua des coudes pour s'extraire de la salle bondée. Montant les marches quatre à quatre, il atteignit le toit du commissariat et s'adossa à une bouche d'aération. Pantelant, il regarda approcher la chauve-souris sans parvenir à reprendre son souffle. Finalement, il bredouilla :

« C'est bien que vous… que vous soyez là, il faut… qu'on parle. La suite se dessine.

― Je suis d'accord, répondit Bruce. Nous avons 76, 38, un nombre inconnu, 58 et 29. J'attends de voir quel nombre donneront les suicides, mais c'est une grande avancée. »

Plongé dans une profonde réflexion, Gordon passa les nombres en revue. Que savait cet homme qu'il ignorait ?

« D'où vous sortez le 38 et le 58 ?

― Il y avait trente-huit pointes sur la boule de démolition. Le clown de _Ça_ a donné cinquante-huit ballons. Quant au nombre inconnu, je pense qu'on pourra le déterminer quand on aura trouvé de quelle suite il s'agit, mais je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu faire sans qu'on s'en rende compte avec la troisième porte… »

Il reprit, après un bref silence :

« Avec la première, il y a eu des paillettes portant le nombre 76. Or, depuis, toutes les paillettes échappées du calendrier étaient uniquement couvertes de l'effigie du Joker. Cela aurait été trop facile s'il nous avait donné le nombre correspondant à chaque porte. C'est bien plus drôle si l'on cherche, n'est-ce pas ? »

Finalement, il se tut et observa le policier. L'homme d'environ quarante-cinq ans paraissait être bien plus âgé tant il était creusé par le souci, mais il dégageait toujours cette impression forte de droiture inébranlable, et cela lui plaisait. Wayne mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte que le regard de Gordon s'était mué en une expression effrayée. Il fixait un point derrière son épaule et le justicier se retourna.

Devant lui, parfaitement détendu, se tenait le Joker. Il était immobile, mais son imperméable flottait au vent tandis que les larges bords de son chapeau ondulaient en rythme. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, le clown sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Vous êtes intelligents, Messieurs, je n'en espérais pas moins de vous. »

S'apercevant qu'ils envisageaient tous les deux de tenter une approche, il leva sa canne.

« Allons, je viens de vous faire remarquer que vous êtes intelligents, et vous, vous vous apprêtez à commettre quelque chose de particulièrement stupide… Ce serait vraiment trop bête, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Les deux hommes s'entreregardèrent.

« Qui aurait cru que tu serais un adepte des maths, Monsieur le Justicier ? susurra-t-il.

― Je peux en dire autant de toi.

― Tu imagine bien que les calculs de doses sont primordiaux dans le genre de pratiques qui sont les miennes… »

Il fit une pause pendant laquelle son sourire s'élargit encore. Ils n'étaient qu'à trois mètres l'un de l'autre, si le milliardaire le voulait, il pouvait lui mettre la main dessus… Son regard s'arrêta sur la canne.

« Ce n'est pas une simple canne, tu as raison de te méfier. Mais dites-moi plutôt, tous les deux, ces nombres, qu'en faites-vous ? »

Curieux, il leur adressa un petit signe de tête encourageant. Finalement, le plus jeune rompit le silence.

« Ils sont tous liés, commença-t-il. Si on divise 76 par 2, on obtient 38. »

Amusé, le clown s'appuya sur sa canne et les observa comme l'aurait fait un adulte conquis par les tentatives malheureuses d'un enfant de six ans pour lui expliquer la table de cinq.

« C'est bien, mais n'avez-vous pas oublié quelque chose d'utile ? »

Surpris, Batman resta sans voix. Gordon se souvint alors de sa déduction et décida de tenter :

« Vingt-cinq. C'est lui, le premier nombre de la suite. C'est le nombre de feuilles que vous avez laissé sur ma porte. »

Une lueur démoniaque brilla soudain dans les yeux mouchetés du Joker.

« Un flic intelligent, ça fait toujours plaisir. Bravo, commissaire. Vous avez raison. Je vous en prie, poursuivez. »

Très ennuyé, le Chevalier Noir ouvrit la bouche :

« J'ai regardé les nombres que tu as laissé à Gordon, certains sont le double des uns quand d'autres sont un peu plus du triple des au… »

Il s'interrompit. Le triple, plus un. A chaque fois. C'était ça !

« La conjecture de Syracuse… » murmura-t-il.

Le sourire du criminel irradiait tant il était éclatant. Il applaudit chaleureusement.

« Félicitations, bravo. Tu n'as pas démérité, Batman. Ça mérite un petit cadeau, tu ne crois pas ? »

Le Prince du Crime lui tendit un papier oblong et brillant identique à ceux qui jaillissaient quotidiennement des portes. Il portait le numéro quatre-vingt-huit et, au verso, se trouvait un petit mot écrit apparemment de la main du Joker : « _Joyeuse Saint-Nicolas !_ ». Il allait lui poser une question quand il se rendit compte que le clown avait disparu. Tout aussi éberlué que lui, James le dévisagea.

« Vous m'expliquez ?

― La conjecture de Syracuse est une suite de nombres entiers. Elle est très simple à réaliser, il suffit de choisir un nombre, s'il est pair, on le divise par 2, et s'il est impair, on le multiplie par 3 et on ajoute 1. Et ce, jusqu'à tomber sur le chiffre 1.

― Jusque-là, je vous suis.

― Si 25 est le premier nombre, il faut le multiplier par 3 et ajouter 1, puisqu'il est impair, d'où 76. Lui est pair donc on le divise par 2, ce qui nous donne 38.

― D'accord, et après ?

― Après, on peut avoir tous les nombres de la suite. »

Il ressortit la feuille du policier et l'étala sur la porte donnant sur l'escalier.

« 38 aussi est pair, donc on le divise par 2, ce qui nous donne 19, le nombre au rapport inconnu pour le moment. Il est impair alors on multiplie par 3 et on obtient 57 plus 1, soit les cinquante-huit ballons du clown de _Ça_. Et ça continue, poursuivit Bruce, il est pair donc on le divise par 2, ce qui donne 29, qui est impair donc on enchaîne avec 88. Soit le nombre annoncé par le Joker aujourd'hui.

― Attendez, c'est le sixième, donc ça veut dire…

― Que le bilan des suicidés s'élèvera à quatre-vingt-huit, oui, commissaire. Où en sommes-nous à ce propos ?

― Quand je suis sorti de la morgue, on en était à trente-sept.

― Il en manque donc encore cinquante-et-un, conclu Wayne.

― Grand Dieu, quatre-vingt-huit morts… Mais comment ce dingue a-t-il pu les convaincre de se suicider ?

― Probablement en les menaçant d'assassiner leurs proches, ou en les persuadant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire… Il est futé, commissaire, il est terriblement futé… »

Secouant la tête, le policier prit toute la mesure de son impuissance. Ce maudit clown avait bien joué sa carte, ils savaient ce qui les attendait, mais ils ne pouvaient _rien_ faire pour l'empêcher.

« Vous savez au moins dans quel ordre mettre les nombres de la suite ? »

Batman hocha la tête et lui rendit sa feuille. Sur le verso, déjà bien couvert, se trouvait une toute petite ligne avec des nombres très serrés : « (25), 76, 38, 19, 58, 29, 88, 44, 22, 11, 34, 17, 52, 26, 13, 40, 20, 10, 5, 16, 8, 4, 2, 1 ».

« Sans compter le 25 qui définit la suite et a été annoncé le trente novembre, il y a vingt-trois nombres. Pour vingt-trois portes, dans cet ordre.

― Que faites-vous des deux autres portes ?

― La vingt-quatrième concerne la feuille avec « CJ : 25 000 », je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie, mais le connaissant, je ne suis pas particulièrement optimiste… Quant à la vingt-cinquième, c'est le jour de Noël, elle correspond à « B : 75 025 » qui contient le vingt-cinquième nombre de la suite de Fibonacci. Quant au « B » qui le précède…

― Ouais… Nous voilà bien avancés, pas vrai ? »

Un regard sombre lui répondit. Les deux hommes se sentaient déçus. Ils avaient eu l'impression de décrypter un élément important du plan du Joker, mais maintenant que c'était chose faite, ils sentaient que c'était très loin d'être suffisant.

Depuis son poste d'observation, un toit plus loin et quelques mètres plus haut, le clown souriait.


	6. Chapter 6

« Papa, papa, regarde, il y a plein de pères Noël rigolos ! »

L'exclamation de l'enfant résonna dans les rues vides des heures creuses. La septième porte s'était ouverte sans heurts, après l'hécatombe de la veille, et depuis l'éparpillage des paillettes, rien ne s'était plus passé.

Les rares personnes présentent levèrent la tête de leurs téléphones et avisèrent les bords du trottoir. Tous les cinq ou six mètres se trouvait un père Noël gonflable d'environ deux mètres de haut qui oscillait au rythme du vent. Rien d'extraordinaire en cela, c'était la décoration saisonnière de Gotham, mais à mieux y regarder, les personnages avaient effectivement quelque chose de différent… Ils n'étaient plus rouges et blancs mais violets, verts, jaunes et oranges avec, çà et là, quelques touches de rouge ou de blanc. Leurs visages aussi étaient différents. L'air débonnaire de rigueur avait été subtilement remplacé par un sourire démesuré aux dents alignées et jaunâtres.

Debout devant l'entrée de la mairie, Harvey Dent soupira. Qu'est-ce que ce cinglé avait encore manigancé ? Si au moins quelqu'un faisait quelque chose pour l'empêcher de nuire, mais non ! Même ce Batman ne semblait pas concerné. Lorsque le père Noël le plus proche vacilla, il recula vivement, encore habité par la peur. Le Joker l'avait eu une fois, il ne l'aurait pas une seconde.

 

* * *

 

« Quelque chose à signaler, Alfred ?

― Rien de dangereux pour le moment, Bruce. Les pères Noël de la mairie se sont transformés en pères Noël du Joker et d'autres ont poussé un peu partout dans la ville, mais Lucius a analysé l'air emprisonné dans les spécimens gonflables et il n'y a rien de dangereux.

― Qu'en est-il des autres ?

― Hum, ce sont des automates, vous savez, Bruce, expliqua Fox, de ceux couchés dans leur lit qui ronflent et se réveillent soudainement pour nous gratifier d'un "Oh, oh, oh ! Joyeux Noël !" avant de se remettre à ronfler. Ils n'ont pas l'air dangereux. Avec Alfred, nous avons compté quarante-quatre pères Noël, le nombre suivant de la suite de Syracuse, et je les ai tous vérifiés. Ils ne comportent pas de dispositif explosif.

― Il veut se faire pardonner les quatre-vingt-huit morts de l'autre jour, peut-être. » murmura Bruce sur un ton ironique.

En réalité, le justicier était en colère, le clown l'avait forcé à tomber le masque et si la plupart des habitants de Gotham City n'avaient rien remarqué, le Joker, lui, n'en avait pas perdu une miette. Ce n'était plus simplement Batman qui se mettait en danger, c'était également Alfred et Lucius. Désormais, il ne pourrait plus agir sans ressentir la peur de voir ses amis directement menacés par le Prince du Crime.

 

 

*

 

 

Épuisé par cette première semaine harassante, Bruce Wayne s'était finalement endormi sur son bureau.

A l'aube, une violente explosion retentit et le fit sursauter. Bondissant sur ses pieds, il rejoignit fébrilement la fenêtre et se pencha au dehors. Au loin, à quelque distance des lumières bariolées qui éclairaient jour et nuit le Calendrier du Joker, le brun vit s'élever une fumée noire. Son cerveau ensommeillé mit quelques secondes à identifier la source du problème : Arkham.

« Bruce, une explosion vient de survenir à l'asile, tout ou partie d'un mur s'est écroulé, Lucius y travaille, mais nous ne savons pas encore combien de malades ont réussi ou vont réussir à s'échapper.

― J'y vais, Alfred, annonça le brun, avec un peu de chance, aucun ne sortira. »

 

* * *

 

Du haut de l'habitacle de son avion modifié, le justicier scrutait les rues sombres engoncées entre les hauts immeubles au sein desquels il manœuvrait habilement. Derrière la foule paniquée de l'heure de pointe, plusieurs bonnets violets s'agitaient déjà. Ces énergumènes irradiaient du trou béant de l'asile et mettaient la main sur tous ceux qui ne parvenaient pas à fuir. Machinalement, Batman en compta vingt, en vit deux autres tout près d'Arkham et visa. D'un tir bref et précis, il dessina une ligne entre les retardataires et les meurtriers de l'asile. Ces derniers levèrent le poing vers lui en hurlant.

Avec efficacité, l'avion fit demi-tour entre deux bâtiments et fondit sur eux. Il descendit si bas que s'il n'y avait pas l'immeuble derrière les échappés, ceux-ci auraient vu leurs têtes sectionnées par les ailes. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'ils déguerpissent et se bousculent dans leur précipitation pour retourner à l'intérieur. Fidèle au rendez-vous, Jim Gordon plaça ses hommes de sorte à empêcher toute nouvelle velléité de sortie. Parfait, excellent, Bruce se détendit.

« Beau boulot, là-haut, commenta le policier dans son oreillette.

― A vous de jouer, commissaire.

― Comptez sur moi. »

 

 

*

 

 

« Police secours bonjour, quelle est la raison de votre appel ? »

En entendant cette phrase pour la huitième fois, le Joker eut un sourire. Si plonger Gotham dans le chaos le plus total le transcendait littéralement, il y avait un petit plaisir qu'il ne se refusait pas, de temps en temps, à savoir, faire tourner la police en bourrique. Son idée était simple, il lui suffisait de les appeler – à chaque fois, avec un nouveau téléphone prépayé, histoire de rendre leurs recherches plus difficiles si l'envie les prenait de vérifier – et de mimer une agression quelconque ou de les informer d'un vol qui, bien entendu, n'existaient pas. En tout cas pas là où ils les cherchaient…

Cette fois-ci, il les envoya au Manoir Wayne. Un malfaiteur intelligent et dangereux avait pris l'apparence du milliardaire pour s'infiltrer à l'insu du majordome pendant l'absence du maître des lieux – que le clown savait sur le pied de guerre dans les rues de la ville. Imiter la voix du factotum qui, après s'être aperçu de la supercherie, avait pris soin de composer le 911, n'avait pas été difficile. Naturellement, ils avaient mordu à l'hameçon, et à pleines dents, par-dessus le marché. De son poste d'observation, près du plus grand pont de Gotham, le Joker vit passer tout un convoi de véhicules à grand renfort de gyrophares. Il sourit largement. Batman n'avait qu'à danser un peu, il se réservait le privilège de faire éclater son identité au grand jour quand il l'aura décidé et, en attendant, il allait gentiment l'occuper.

S'étirant, il se retourna vers la banque centrale.

« A nous deux, ma grande… »

 

* * *

 

« Pas un geste ! Les mains en l'air !

― Les mains en l'air ! Ne bougez plus ! »

Alfred sursauta vivement en découvrant des agents du SWAT armés jusqu'aux dents dans sa bibliothèque. Il obtempéra.

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ?

― Nous avons reçu un appel du majordome nous informant qu'un intrus s'était infiltré dans cette maison sous l'apparence de Bruce Wayne.

― Je suis Alfred Pennyworth, le majordome de Monsieur Wayne, et je n'ai jamais passé cet appel, affirma-t-il.

― Chef, il est possible que l'individu se soit encore déguisé.

― Ne soyez pas ridicules, les reprit Alfred, j'ai l'air d'un jeune homme maquillé, selon vous ? »

Méfiants, les hommes en noir le jaugèrent sans répondre. L'hallucinant taux de criminalité de Gotham n'aidait pas à atténuer la paranoïa ambiante qui embaumait les forces de police…

« Messieurs, nous voilà bien ennuyés, commenta-t-il. Monsieur Wayne est sorti tôt ce matin et il n'est toujours pas rentré. Je vous serais infiniment reconnaissant si vous évitiez de faire usage de ces armes à son encontre lorsque vous l'apercevrez. »

Finalement, leur chef baissa son fusil, rapidement imité par ses hommes.

« Vous pouvez baissez vos mains, Monsieur Pennyworth. Restez ici, nous allons fouiller le manoir.

― Je vous serais gré de ne rien abîmer.

― Nous ferons attention. » promit-il dans un soupir agacé.

Il désigna deux hommes pour veiller sur l'employé de maison et le reste des effectifs se répartit l'immense demeure. En faire le tour leur prit plus de deux heures. Après tout ce temps, ils retrouvèrent Alfred et les deux agents en train de prendre le thé. Incrédule, leur chef ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche.

« Messieurs, nous… »

Il fut interrompu par sa radio qui se mit à grésiller.

« Oui, capitaine ?

― Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Ça fait plus d'une heure qu'on essaye de vous joindre !

― Qu… Je ne comprends pas, capitaine, nous n'avons reçu aucun appel.

― Où êtes-vous ?

― Au Manoir Wayne, vous nous y avez envoyé pour intercepter un individu qui…

― Je ne vous ai jamais envoyé là-bas ! Revenez immédiatement, il y a un casse en cours à la banque centrale !

― Je… A vos ordres, capitaine ! »

Déboussolé, l'homme dévisagea le factotum. Celui-ci eut un bref sourire.

« N'ayez aucune crainte pour moi, j'ai sans doute dû lui servir de diversion.

― A qui, Monsieur ? risqua l'un des agents.

― Au Joker. »

Des mines effarées suivirent sa remarque et, après quelques excuses maladroites, la brigade prit congé. Assit à la petite table de la riche bibliothèque, Alfred soupira. Que n'allait-il pas encore inventer, celui-là ?

 

 

*

 

 

« Vous auriez dû voir ça, Bruce, j'avais l'impression de jouer dans un film de Tarantino. »

Amusé, le maître des lieux reposa sa tasse de café.

« Je vous imagine bien, Alfred. Je suppose que vous leur avez servi un thé ?

― Évidemment. Quel majordome je ferais si je ne servais pas le thé à nos invités ! » rétorqua son ami de son air faussement vexé.

Cette fois, le brun ne put se retenir de rire, le stress accumulé ces derniers jours cherchant à s'échapper.

« En tout cas, il m'aura bien fait courir, ce maudit clown. Onze appels. La police a reçu onze appels, soit pour des vols, soit pour des agressions, ou encore d'autres broutilles. A chaque fois que la police arrivait sur place, elle ne trouvait rien d'autre qu'une lettre peinte sur un mur.

― Une lettre ? tiqua Alfred.

― Oui, elles forment un "Joyeux Noël" bariolé. Pourquoi ?

― Je n'ai trouvé aucune chose de ce genre.

― Peut-être parce que la formule était complète ?

― Hum… Il y a dix lettres dans cette formule. Par où êtes-vous rentré, hier soir ? La Batcave ?

― Oui, évidem… oh. »

D'un même mouvement, ils se rendirent sur le palier. Là, peint sur le mur à droite de la porte, se trouvait un énorme point d'exclamation d'un violet électrique et dont le point n'était autre que la face stylisée du Joker.

« Voilà votre fin de formule, Alfred.

― Je sens que la soirée va être longue, commenta ce dernier.

― Je vais vous aider à nous débarrasser de ça. »


	7. Chapter 7

« Bruce ?

― Oui, Lucius, je vous écoute ?

― Il semblerait que le Joker ait encore fait des siennes, aujourd'hui…

― Allons bon. Qu'a-t-il inventé, cette fois ?

― Un régiment d'automates avance dans les rues. Ils ont, semble-t-il, un but précis.

― Quel genre d'automates ?

― Oh, vous savez, des voitures télécommandées, des pères Noël, ce genre de chose.

― Des jouets ?

― Oui. Des jouets. »

Surpris et instinctivement méfiant, le milliardaire observa l'image que son ingénieur venait d'activer sous ses yeux. Effectivement, une bonne trentaine de personnages colorés avançait sur la chaussée.

« Je vous mets la musique, Bruce ? »

Le concerné soupira.

« Je m'en passerais. Avez-vous une idée précise de leur destination ?

― Aucune, j'en ai bien peur. Toutefois, il semble qu'ils se dirigent vers les grands magasins.

― Merci.

― La voiture est prête.

― J'y vais. »

A cet instant, Bruce ne put s'empêcher de penser que sans Alfred Pennyworth et Lucius Fox, il ne serait rien. Il se trouverait bien démuni face à un homme tel que le Joker si ses deux incroyables compagnons n'étaient pas de la partie.

Rejoindre ce convoi original ne lui prit pas plus de dix minutes. Abandonnant la Batmobile hors de vue, il monta sur un toit. Une musique rythmée accompagnait les personnages qui semblaient chanter de leurs petites voix gorgées d'hélium. L'air grave, il les observa poursuivre leur chemin. En ce dixième jour, il préférait se méfier d'autant plus qu'il savait qu'il avait perdu un peu de la confiance des citoyens, dans la mesure où, même s'il était parvenu à intervenir, il n'avait pas réussi à endiguer le processus qui avait déjà coûté la vie à près d'une centaine de personnes.

En contrebas, les jouets s'arrêtèrent et se rassemblèrent avant de pivoter à quatre-vingt-dix degrés vers une boutique renommée de décorations de Noël. C'est alors que Bruce s'aperçut que le Joker était là. Debout tranquillement quelques mètres plus loin, il lisait son journal, adossé au mur d'un des immeubles. Batman se demanda d'abord comment les gens avaient pu passer à côté de lui sans le voir, mais lui-même avait fait l'erreur.

Alors qu'il était concentré sur le clown, une explosion retentit, suivit d'une autre, puis d'une multitude d'autres. Interloqué, il vit de la fumée bariolée s'échapper de la boutique et, lorsqu'il tourna à nouveau la tête vers le Joker, celui-ci avait disparu.

Sautant au bas du bâtiment, il s'approcha de l'entrée et, aidé de sa vision infrarouge, il put voir des gens tousser, d'autres totalement déboussolés, des enfants pleurer, et, au milieu de tout ce chaos, un homme qui faisait tranquillement le tour des accessoires, un grand sac sur le bras.

Le criminel fit le tour des décorations, puis, tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, se retrouva nez à nez avec une chauve-souris en colère.

« Salut, l'ami. On vient faire ses dernières courses de Noël ? Avise un peu le renne du fond, il claque, pas vrai ? Attends de le voir avec sa nouvelle gueule.

― Tu n'ira nulle part, ta petite plaisanterie s'arrête là. »

Le Joker approcha son visage à quelques millimètres de celui de Bruce et leva un sourcil.

« Ma petite plaisanterie ? _Petite_ ? Plaisanterie, à la rigueur, j'admets qu'un profane tel que toi sans aucun sens de l'humour puisse considérer ça comme une plaisanterie, mais _petite_ ! Certainement pas !

― Petite ou non, elle a assez duré.

― Tu me désole, tu sais, poursuivit le clown, totalement indifférent à la fumée bien qu'il ne portât ni masque, ni quelque protection que ce soit. Tu es intelligent, tu as les moyens, mais tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est te claquer des collants noirs sur les fesses et me courir après. »

Il fit une pause en écarquillant les yeux.

« Rassure-moi, t'es pas en train de me draguer ? »

Le justicier soupira et le malfaiteur parti d'un grand rire qui figea sur place les personnes présentes mais mourut brutalement lorsque Batman le saisit à la gorge. Le soulevant au-dessus de sa tête, il put lire de la défiance dans les orbes diaprés.

« A ta place, je me reposerais. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver. J'ai sur moi une bonne dizaine de trucs mortels et rien que la moitié pourrait déjà te réduire à l'état d'une vulgaire tâche brunâtre sur le splendide sol de marbre de cette luxueuse boutique. Et, entre nous, ce serait dommage. C'est du marbre de Carrare.

― Tu vas ramener tes fesses bariolées à Arkham et plus personne ne mourra, murmura Wayne.

― Arkham ? J'en viens, justement. Très cosy, tu ne trouves pas ? Un peu tristounet, certes, mais cosy.

― Tant mieux. »

Le brun fit un pas en arrière, immédiatement stoppé par la main du Joker qui pointait une seringue sur sa gorge.

« Ce qu'il y a là-dedans peut tuer cinquante personnes d'un seul coup. Tu n'aimerais pas qu'une chose pareille se promène dans tes veines, pas vrai ? »

Son sourire s'élargit encore lorsque Bruce le reposa.

« Tu vas gentiment t'écarter et me laisser passer. J'ai encore beaucoup de travail. »

Une dernière fois, le milliardaire le saisit par le col.

« Bouge pas… » le menaça-t-il.

Intéressé, le clown obéit et le regarda lever sa main libre vers son visage. Du pouce, Batman caressa la joue diaphane comme s'il avait voulu essuyer une larme, puis passa par-dessus les lèvres pourpres jusqu'à la joue opposée. Son regard soupçonneux devint incrédule quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de maquillage sur son gant noir. Sa Némésis l'écarta impérieusement de son chemin.

« Maintenant, _ma chérie_ , si tu veux bien m'excuser. »

Outré par le surnom, le milliardaire ne réagit pas. Droit et élégant, le Joker sortit d'un pas léger et disparut au-delà du nuage multicolore. Bruce eut beau le suivre, il ne le retrouva pas. Les yeux rivés sur sa main vierge de tout fard, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Comment une telle chose était-elle possible ? Il n'y avait rien, pas la moindre trace de fond de teint ou de rouge à lèvre, _rien du tout_. C'était impossible.

 

 

*

 

 

« Bruce, vous n'avez rien avalé depuis que vous êtes rentré hier… » s'inquiéta Alfred.

Muet, son protégé fixait son écran de contrôle sur lequel défilaient des images du Prince du Crime.

« Bruce, répéta le majordome, ce n'est pas bon, ce que vous faites…

― Alfred, où est Lucius ?

― Ici, Bruce. » fit une voix lointaine qui résonna dans la Batcave.

Le cherchant des yeux, le brun l'aperçut près de l'hélicoptère qu'il était en train de perfectionner.

« Lucius, reprit Wayne, est-il possible qu'un homme ait la peau réellement blanche ? »

Intrigué, l'ingénieur s'approcha.

« Vous pensez que le Joker est vraiment comme ça ? Il serait plus réaliste qu'il s'agisse d'un maquillage.

― J'ai touché son visage avec mon gant, mais il n'y avait aucune trace, même minuscule, de poudre ou de maquillage quel qu'il soit. Comment expliquez-vous ça ?

― Hum… C'est étrange… »

Les yeux noirs et sages se posèrent sur le visage opalin au sourire si marqué. Des yeux d'un vert étonnant parsemés de différents tons de bruns, des cheveux vert foncé, une peau blanche et des lèvres pourpres, le Joker n'avait rien de commun. Cependant…

« Quelle est la photo la plus réussie que nous ayons de cet homme ? intervint Alfred. Réussie, dans le sens où l'on peut pleinement le voir de face et distinctement ?

― Attendez une seconde. »

Fox pianota un moment sur l'ordinateur et afficha un portrait du clown.

« C'est une capture d'écran de sa dernière annonce télévisée.

― Parfait, poursuivit le factotum. Il s'agit d'un homme qui connaît Gotham comme sa poche, n'est-ce pas ? Il y est probablement né et, à mon avis, il n'a pas plus de trente-cinq ans.

― Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama Bruce. Comment n'y avons-nous pas pensé plus tôt ? Ah, Alfred, sans vous, nous serions perdus.

― En effet, Monsieur. » le taquina son ami.

Avec un sourire, Bruce mit en route son logiciel de reconnaissance faciale. Malheureusement, il n'y eut aucune correspondance.

« Ce n'est pas possible, murmura-t-il.

― Permettez ? » fit Lucius en se penchant vers la machine.

Il fit quelques réglages puis ouvrit un élément du logiciel que le maître des lieux n'avait jamais soupçonné.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

― Nous ne parvenons pas à faire correspondre son visage avec l'un des citoyens, alors nous allons l'adapter à nos conventions. »

Fasciné par les talents de son ami, le brun l'observa avec intérêt tandis qu'il donnait à la peau du Joker une teinte plus humaine. Fox opta pour des cheveux bruns et des yeux marrons, en se basant sur les nombreuses mouchetures qu'abritaient ceux du criminel. D'un coup, l'ennemi public numéro un n'était plus un individu caché derrière un masque bariolé, mais un homme bien réel. Un homme dont le visage sauta à celui de Bruce.

« Je le connais ! s'exclama-t-il. Je l'ai croisé plusieurs fois, je suis même certain d'avoir conclu une affaire avec lui.

― Une affaire, Bruce ? s'inquiéta Alfred.

― Oui, il y a quelques années, trois, peut-être quatre. Une affaire qui m'a d'ailleurs rapporté plusieurs millions.

― Hum. Cela me dit quelque chose. J'imagine que vous ne vous souvenez plus de son nom ? lui glissa celui qui dirigeait ses finances d'une main de maître.

― Je… J… quelque chose avec un "J"… John… Non, pas John… »

Les sourcils froncés, il fixa le visage défiguré par un sourire marqué. L'homme qu'il avait connu ne souriait pas de la sorte. Il avait certes un petit sourire en coin, mais un sourire narquois, pas démoniaque, accompagné d'un sourcil levé en forme de V renversé. Ses yeux étaient plus clairs que sur la reconstitution de Lucius, mais le reste était correct… Son nom… Il lui fallait son nom…

« Jack ! s'exclama-t-il. Jack Reyes !

― Jack Reyes, répéta Alfred, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom…

― C'était le bras droit de Carl Grissom, approuva Lucius, l'un des boss de la mafia locale. Ce dernier a été retrouvé criblé de balles dans son bureau il y a un peu plus d'un an.

― Date qui coïncide avec le début des agissements du Joker, j'imagine…

― Oui, Bruce, il semblerait que le Joker et Jack Reyes soient une seule et même personne.

― Excellent, commenta celui-ci. Qu'avons-nous sur lui ? »

D'un geste, l'homme noir l'invita à lui céder sa place et se mit à rassembler tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver sur cet homme d'affaire douteux.

« Il semble qu'il ait effectivement disparu de la circulation à peu près au moment où Grissom a été assassiné. Pourtant, poursuivit-il, il paye ses impôts et ses factures, il a toujours une adresse à son nom, ainsi que plusieurs sociétés. »

En les énumérant, il vit Bruce se décomposer.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

― Celle-ci… Vous êtes certain qu'elle lui appartient ? »

Reconnaissant la marque de cosmétiques de bain préférée de son maître, Alfred grimaça.

« Absolument. Il en possède toutes les actions. N'ayez crainte, Bruce, j'utilise moi-même des produits de cette entreprise et je puis vous garantir qu'ils correspondent tout à fait aux convictions qu'ils défendent. »

Sidéré, le milliardaire se remit difficilement de son bref moment de panique. Depuis des années, il n'utilisait plus que des produits de cette marque qui primait la fabrication à la main et la lutte contre les tests sur les animaux. Sur chaque emballage biodégradable se trouvait une petite mention qui l'avait toujours fait sourire mais qui, aujourd'hui, lui laissait une impression désagréable : « Testé sur les citoyens de Gotham ».

« Bruce ? Bruce, vous êtes parmi nous ? »

Surpris, le jeune homme cligna des yeux.

« Je… oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

― On a sonné. Alfred est monté voir. »

 

* * *

 

Lorsque le vieil homme redescendit parmi eux, il portait un colis aux couleurs du criminel.

« Oh, non, Alfred.

― Navré, Messieurs. Le livreur l'a pas mal malmené, alors j'ai pris la liberté de penser qu'il n'exploserait pas si je le déplaçais. »

Il déposa le lourd présent sur la table et Fox s'approcha avec le scanner.

« Curieux, je ne distingue rien du tout.

― Restons prudents… »

A bout de bras, Bruce Wayne ouvrit le cadeau et observa, déconcerté, les motifs de mauvais goût qui lui apparurent.

« Un pullover… Il m'a envoyé un pullover de Noël…

― Nous, Bruce, il y a trois pullovers, fit remarquer l'ingénieur en les déballant.

― Comment a-t-il su ? Alfred, je le conçois, mais vous, Lucius ?

― Je vous rappelle que vous m'avez placé à la tête de Wayne Enterprises, ainsi qu'à celle de votre fondation. »

Un sourire lui répondit.

« Effectivement. »

Avec précaution, ils manipulèrent les vêtements pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas dangereux, mais les nombreux pompons qui les décoraient leur parurent suspects.

« Il y a un mot, fit Pennyworth en levant une carte. Il dit : _"A l'intention d'Alfred Pennyworth, de Lucius Fox et de Bruce Wayne, avec toute mon affection. Le Joker. P.S. : A votre place, je me dépêcherais de les mettre avant qu'ils ne se vexent !"_

― Qui ça, _ils_ ?

― Les pullovers ? proposa Fox.

― Hum… »

Intrigué, Bruce examina le sien. Majoritairement vert, il comportait un énorme trophée de chasse à tête de renne violet au nez orange auréolée d'une couronne de houx d'une couleur improbable et portant l'inscription : « Je n'ai pas été sage… ». Le tout, agrémenté çà et là de flocons de neige cousus sur des pompons.

« Je crains que nous n'ayons pas le choix.

― Après tout, ajouta Lucius sans y croire, quel mal peut faire un simple pull ?

― C'est bien ce que nous verrons. » conclut le justicier.

Résignés, ils les enfilèrent par-dessus leurs habits et se sentirent immédiatement excessivement ridicules. Fox avait hérité d'une sorte de patchwork multicolore de différents motifs chargés allant de la chaussette à cadeaux au sapin de Noël, quant à Alfred, il arborait à présent un spécimen à fond blanc qui portait de nombreux dessins de sapins, de bonhommes en biscuit et de paquets cadeaux répartis de manière équilibrée. Son pullover s'achevait au niveau du cou par un col de chemise, clin d'œil malicieux du Joker à sa prestance inébranlable.

« Nous voilà bien avancés, commenta ce dernier.

― Bien le bonjour, les amis ! »

Surpris, ils tournèrent la tête de droite et de gauche à la recherche du clown.

« Pssst. Par ici, plus bas, dans la boîte ! »

Ils baissèrent les yeux sur le fond du colis. La surface plane et brillante qu'ils avaient pris pour un simple carton plastifié était en fait une tablette. Depuis son écran, le Joker leur faisait un grand sourire.

« Il vous va à ravir, Monsieur Pennyworth, je suis particulièrement heureux que vous vous décoinciez enfin. Je suis content qu'il vous aille si bien au teint, Monsieur Fox. Et toi, Batman, approches donc que je te voie mieux. »

Contrarié, Bruce obtempéra.

« Ah ! Merveilleux, magnifique. Très approprié, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que tu aimes les rennes, c'est tellement mignon, les rennes… »

Leur air sombre le fit rire.

« Cessez un peu ces tronches de six pieds de long ! J'avais juste envie de voir ça. Tant que j'y pense, faites un sourire ! »

L'appareil prit une photographie et le clown disparut après un dernier clin d'œil. D'un coup, les innombrables petits pompons qui parsemaient les horreurs tricotées dont ils s'étaient vus affublés se mirent à éclater dans un crépitement d'étincelles qui mirent le feu aux vêtements. Avec de grands gestes paniqués, les trois hommes se défirent tant bien que mal des pièges enflammés qui achevèrent de se consumer sur le sol métallique de la Batcave.

« Pas de mal ?

― Non, Bruce, ça va.

― Ses plaisanteries sont définitivement de très mauvais goût, ajouta Alfred.

― Allons, elle était bonne, non ? » fit la voix du Joker depuis la tablette dont l'écran demeurait noir.

Dans un geste rageur, Bruce referma le couvercle.


	8. Chapter 8

Le Chevalier Noir avait trouvé les derniers évènements bien trop anodins pour espérer que les suivant perpétueraient la tradition, même ceux de la veille, qui avaient uniquement touché le commissariat. Apparemment, le Joker avait trouvé amusant d'agrémenter la machine à café du poste de police d'une bonne dose de laxatifs, en prenant évidemment soin de rendre inutilisables toutes les toilettes du bâtiment, sauf une. Naturellement, cela avait donné lieu à des scènes plus ou moins cocasses mais surtout atrocement désespérées. Pire que tout, l'avant-veille avait semblé plus calme qu'un cimetière. Absolument rien ne s'était passé, du moins, semblait-il, mais Bruce n'y croyait pas une seconde…

Désormais fort ennuyé par sa grande clairvoyance, installé derrière le volant de sa Batmobile, il suivait les instructions de Lucius Fox qui le guidait jusqu'à la première cible. Dans le même temps, il s'entretenait avec le commissaire Gordon.

« Vous en avez localisé combien, sur les treize annoncés ?

― Six. Trois sont dans le secteur où vous vous rendez.

― Très bien, je vais… _Oh mon dieu_ _!_ »

Le lourd véhicule fit une embardée pour éviter l'animal et dérapa jusqu'à une bouche d'incendie qu'il percuta, faisant jaillir l'eau comme un geyser. Le cœur à cent à l'heure, Bruce reprit son souffle. Avait-il rêvé ?

« Bruce ? Tout va bien ? Bruce ?

― Je, euh… Je vais bien, mais j'ai cru voir… Attendez, commissaire. Lucius ? Comment arrêter cette…

― Bouche d'incendie ? C'est fait, Bruce.

― Bien. »

Il ouvrit le cockpit et se retourna. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé. Blottis les uns contre les autres dans un angle non loin de la Batmobile se tenaient huit rennes. Huit cervidés qu'on ne trouvait d'ordinaire pas sous de telles latitudes en Amérique du Nord et qui avaient l'air particulièrement traumatisés.

« James, murmura-t-il après s'être rassis, il y a des rennes dans Gotham…

― Comment ça, des reines ?

― Pas des reines, James, des _rennes_ , les animaux ! Ceux qui tirent le traineau du Père Noël !

― Mais ce n'est pas possi…

― Puisque je vous le dis ! J'en ai huit devant les yeux. Lucius, veuillez demander à Alfred de vérifier si le zoo n'a pas comme une fuite quelque part. »

Dans un grondement sourd, la voiture redémarra et les rennes se carapatèrent en frappant le sol de leurs larges pattes avec de grands mouvements paniqués. Des rennes dans Gotham… Ce type avait vraiment une sacrée case en moins…

Il fut conforté dans son idée lorsqu'il arriva au premier bonhomme de neige. La sculpture en papier mâché faisait près d'un mètre de haut et souriait de ses dents jaunâtres. D'après le message qu'avait reçu Gordon après l'ouverture de la quatorzième porte, treize de ces choses étaient disséminées dans la ville, prêtes à exploser.

Il eut beau en faire le tour, il ne trouva ni interstice, ni ouverture, rien que du papier. Finalement, il prit le risque de déchirer l'enveloppe qui sonnait creux et découvrit, horrifié, un homme bâillonné et recroquevillé qui leva vers lui des yeux terrorisés. Sur sa poitrine était attachée une bombe sur laquelle défilait un compte à rebours. Activant sa radio, il interpella Gordon :

« Commissaire, il y a des gens dans les bonhommes de neige, la bombe est fixée sur eux. Celle que j'ai devant les yeux indique deux heures et trente-six minutes. Il nous faut faire au plus vite. »

Se penchant vers le captif, il baissa le bâillon.

« Enlevez-moi ça !

― Calmez-vous, ordonna-t-il sur un ton qui ne souffrirait aucune réplique, il est impératif que vous vous calmiez si vous tenez à la vie. »

Épouvanté, l'homme acquiesça, secoué des pieds à la tête par de violents tremblements de terreur. Le premier réflexe de Bruce fut de tenter de le débarrasser du harnais, mais il n'y parvint pas. La fibre était plus dure que la lame de son couteau et l'attache principale sortait tout droit du détonateur. Il ne pouvait pas l'enlever, il lui fallait donc la désamorcer. D'un calme olympien, le brun ouvrit le boîtier et découvrit un jeu de quatre fils, un violet, un rouge, un vert et un blanc. La mâchoire crispée, il se concentra. Blanc, vert, rouge, violet… Il se répéta ces couleurs et le visage du Joker apparut sous ses paupières closes. Peau blanche, cheveux verts, veste violette, lèvres rouges… Non, lèvres _pourpres_ , pas rouge sang. Un rouge foncé tirant sur le violet, pas un rouge comme ça… Il savait que la logique des couleurs avait un rapport avec ce genre de raisonnement… Il coupa le fil rouge.

« Ça va pas ! s'exclama l'otage, les yeux exorbités. Et si ça pète ?!

― Silence. » ordonna à nouveau Batman.

Les yeux rivés sur le compte à rebours, il attendit encore quelques secondes, mais il s'était bel et bien arrêté. Soulagé, il débarrassa l'homme de son fardeau.

« Sauvez-vous. »

L'homme déguerpit sans demander son reste.

« Bruce ? Nous avons ouvert un boîtier, il y a cinq fils de couleurs différentes.

― Cinq ? Il y en avait quatre dans celui que je viens de désamorcer.

― Oui, cinq. Vert, bleu, blanc, violet et orange.

― Coupez le bleu, ordonna Wayne après un court silence.

― Que… vous êtes sûr ?

― Coupez-le ! »

De retour dans sa Batmobile, il démarra tandis que Gordon lui annonçait qu'il avait vu juste.

« Les couleurs ont apparemment un rapport avec le Joker lui-même. Il ne porte rien de bleu. Chez moi, c'était le rouge. Essayez de vous concentrer là-dessus pour les prochaines.

― On y arrive.

― Moi aussi. »

 

* * *

 

Douze, ils avaient retrouvé douze bonhommes de neige et il ne restait plus que quinze minutes avant l'explosion de la dernière bombe.

« Je me contrefous de savoir que le maire est débordé, s'emportait Gordon, nous avons un homme attaché à une bombe quelque part dans cette ville et il ne lui reste qu'un quart d'heure à vivre ! A lui, et possiblement aux gens à proximité ! Si c'est vraiment ce que veut le maire, qu'il me le dise lui-même !

― Calmez-vous, commissaire.

― Que je me calme ? Vous en avez de bonnes, vous. »

Bruce se pencha vers le plan de la ville et observa les zones marquées d'une croix. Un sens, il y avait forcément un sens inhérent à la répartition des bombes… Il tourna et retourna le plan, puis le souleva et, alors que la grande feuille formait un creux entre ses mains, la forme lui apparut. Un bonhomme de neige, ou plutôt, sa tête ronde, lui sauta aux yeux. Le justicier le détailla du mieux qu'il le put, ses yeux, sa bouche, son contour, son écharpe dessinée par une avenue mise à contribution, tout était en ordre… Tout, sauf le nez. Plaquant le plan sur la table, il attrapa Mahoney par le bras et lui mit littéralement le visage sur le point qui l'intéressait.

« Ici ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ici ?

― Je, euh, je sais pas ! Lâchez-moi, je vois rien ! »

Intrigué, Jim revint près d'eux. Son jeune adjoint, libéré de la poigne d'acier de Batman, reprit contenance tant bien que mal.

« Ici, euh… Ici… Ah ! Ici, dit-il en pointant un immeuble, il y a la seule serre de Gotham.

― Une serre ? Pour les plantes ?

― Oui, Monsieur, euh… Batman. C'est de la petite production, hein, pas de quoi nourrir toute la ville, mais c'est un type qui s'est mis dans la tête de produire du bio à Gotham. Ça l'a toqué le mois dernier si ma mémoire est bonne. La serre occupe tout le toit de l'immeuble. Il fait pousser des pommes de terre, des poireaux, des…

― Carottes ?

― Euh, oui, des carottes, pourquoi ? »

Les yeux d'acier le transpercèrent littéralement.

« Le bonhomme de neige dessiné par les cibles n'a pas de nez. La dernière bombe est là-bas et il nous reste moins de cinq minutes pour la trouver et la désamorcer.

― Allez-y. » lui dit Gordon.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut à Joey pour demander de quoi il s'agissait, le Chevalier Noir disparut par la fenêtre du commissariat. Leurs collègues, peu enclins à collaborer avec un type tout prêt à faire la lumière sur les flics ripoux, ne voyaient pas cette entraide d'un très bon œil. Ils se donnaient le plus grand mal à leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues en perdant, par exemple, les messages destinés au maire.

 

* * *

 

« Il ne reste que trois minutes, Bruce. Deux minutes et cinquante six secondes, reprit Lucius après une brève pause.

― Je sais… J'y suis presque… »

Suspendu à son grappin, il avala les derniers mètres qui le séparaient du sommet du bâtiment et jaillit sur le toit. A son grand désarroi, la serre était imposante, au moins cent-cinquante mètres carrés de surface au sol, soit presque toute la largeur du toit. Aidé de sa visière thermosensible, il chercha une source de chaleur plus élevée que les autres. Là, sur sa droite, il y avait quelque chose. Se précipitant, il découvrit le dernier bonhomme de neige, joliment camouflé sous un splendide spécimen de chèvrefeuille. Écartant les lianes, il déchira l'enveloppe et découvrit avec effroi qu'il ne lui restait qu'une minute et quelques misérables secondes.

Sans prendre le temps de s'occuper de l'otage, il ouvrit le boîtier et exposa les fils. Rouge, vert, blanc, jaune, jaune et vert, vert, bleu, bleu et rouge, orange, violet et orange et violet. Le couteau à la main, il suspendit son geste. Maudit clown. Son raisonnement en tête, il prit le fil rouge et le sectionna. Le compte à rebours stoppa brièvement avant de reprendre. Il réitéra avec le bleu et cela eut le même effet.

Plus que trente secondes.

Bleu et rouge… Il trancha également ce fil, mais le temps continua de s'échapper.

« Ce n'est pas possible, il porte toutes les autres couleurs ! » se plaignit-il.

Les yeux rivés sur les fils restants, il cessa de respirer tant il se concentrait. Cheveux verts, peau blanche, dents jaunes, chemise orange, veste violette, cravate violette avec des têtes de mort oranges… Non, cravate _verte_ avec des têtes de mort _oranges_ ! C'était ça ! Fébrile, il coupa le câble rayé d'orange et de violet à la toute dernière seconde et le compteur s'arrêta. Un long soupir de soulagement lui échappa. C'était littéralement moins une. L'agriculteur l'avait échappé belle.

« C'est bon, James, la bombe est désamorcée. »

Soulagé, le commissaire essoufflé s'adossa à la paroi vitrée. Le pauvre otage s'était évanoui sous l'effet du stress et Joey dut appeler une ambulance pour le conduire à l'hôpital, mais, heureusement, il était tiré d'affaire.

« Quelle merde, marmonna-t-il.

― Comme vous dites. Encore onze portes… »

Le justicier se retira sur cette déprimante constatation. Onze portes… Onze jours à subir les lubies de ce clown maléfique. Onze jours avant Noël qui ne se passera probablement pas comme l'espéraient les citoyens de Gotham…

 

 

*

 

 

Encore psychologiquement épuisé par le stress de la veille, Bruce parcourait mollement le dossier que Lucius avait constitué sur le Joker, ou plutôt, sur Jack Reyes.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, ce n'était pas un simple membre de la pègre. En réalité, Reyes était ingénieur en mécanique et docteur en chimie, ce qui expliquait largement ses compétences en la matière. Certes, il n'avait pas étudié à Yale ou à Princeton, mais son intelligence était indéniablement impressionnante. Éminent homme d'affaires, il possédait d'innombrables actions cotées en bourse et _a priori_ un patrimoine au moins aussi conséquent que le sien. Si seulement il avait mis ses talents au service de la communauté et non des criminels…

« Nous interrompons ce programme pour vous faire part du dernier évènement étrange survenu à Gotham depuis le début de l'ouverture du Calendrier du Joker. » annonça un journaliste.

Surpris, Wayne tourna la tête et vit un escadron de drones survoler l'avenue principale vers la mairie. A tous étaient accrochés de grands ballons apparemment rigides.

« Cela fait près d'une demi-heure que quarante objets inquiétants survolent notre ville, poursuivit-il.

― S'il vous plait, Monsieur le Joker, l'interrompit sa collègue, ne faites rien exploser ! »

Son air suppliant fit pitié à Bruce, mais il ne pouvait que se ranger à son point de vue. Le visage peint d'une expression grave, il écouta l'annonce du Joker que les médias retransmirent bien malgré eux.

« Salut à vous, citoyens de Gotham ! Levez donc vos mignonnes petites têtes vers ces gros ballons, j'ai un cadeau pour vous ! »

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que les grandes boules explosèrent dans un magnifique feu d'artifices aux couleurs du clown et le milliardaire put voir les habitants applaudir devant un si beau spectacle. Les imbéciles. S'ils savaient tout ce qui pouvait se tramer dans leur dos…

 

 

*

 

 

Le feu d'artifice avait été une véritable bonne nouvelle car il lui avait permis de prendre une journée pour se reposer en prévision des derniers coups d'éclat du démon.

Bien lui en avait pris car, dès l'ouverture de la seizième porte, Bruce reçut une lettre de sa Némésis. Comme toujours, elle était rédigée à la main d'une belle cursive inclinée et rangée dans une enveloppe de papier violet.

« _Ma chérie…_ » commença-t-il à lire.

Furieux, il se retint difficilement de déchirer la lettre. Prenant sur lui, il reprit sa lecture :

« _Ma chérie,_

_Je serais fort confus si ton identité venait à être révélée à la mauvaise personne avant que l'heure soit venue,_

_cependant, je crains qu'un incident indépendant de ma volonté soit survenu…_

_Tu trouveras toutes les réponses à tes questions non loin de notre dernier rendez-vous…_

_Rends-t'y à quinze heures précises. Ne sois pas en retard, ce serait horriblement impoli et terriblement malvenu de la part d'un gentleman. »_

_Tendrement,_

_Le Joker._ »

Le mot était accompagné d'un plan dessiné à la main par quelqu'un qui, de toute évidence, s'y connaissait très fortement. Partagé entre la colère et l'anxiété, Batman consulta sa montre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un quart d'heure.

 

* * *

 

A l'heure au rendez-vous, Bruce s'approcha avec méfiance du point marqué sur la petite carte du Joker, mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Enfin, si. Trois jeunes femmes plutôt jolies tournaient en rond en se jetant de fréquents coups d'œil.

« Excusez-moi d'être indiscrète, dit finalement l'une, mais que faites-vous ici ?

― J'ai rendez-vous avec un homme charmant, répondit la brune.

― Moi aussi, ajouta la plus petite des trois.

― Tout comme moi, commenta celle qui avait posé la question.

― Ce n'est pas possible, reprit la petite, j'ai reçu une merveilleuse lettre d'amour de mon héros, le grand Batman, m'annonçant qu'il était épris de moi et me suppliant de le rejoindre ici au plus vite. »

Outrées, les deux autres ouvrirent grand la bouche. D'un coup, Bruce s'aperçut que d'autres femmes arrivaient de tous les côtés. Caché dans un angle sombre, il en compta vingt. Rapidement, elles en vinrent aux mains en se tirant les cheveux et en s'insultant. Absorbé par la scène irréelle qui se jouait sous ses yeux, le justicier ne remarqua pas immédiatement que quelque chose tapotait son armure. Se retournant, il se retrouva face au Joker qui arborait un sourire satisfait.

« Salut, _ma chérie_.

― Cesses de m'appeler comme ça, le menaça-t-il. Et à quoi tu joues ?

― Jouer ? Oui, c'est vrai que tu as _méchamment_ joué avec les sentiments de ses _pauvres_ jeunes femmes innocentes ! »

Il avait élevé suffisamment la voix pour permettre aux prétendantes de les remarquer.

« Batman ! C'est vous, oh, mon amour ! s'exclama l'une d'entre elles.

― Non, c'est le mien !

― Ça suffit, pauvres sottes, il est à moi !

― Non, à moi ! »

La dispute dégénéra si vite que Bruce n'eut pas le temps de s'enfuir. En l'espace d'une seconde, il se retrouva emporté par une marée mouvante de jeunes femmes hystériques qui tentaient de lui arracher sa combinaison. Le Joker, qui assistait en spectateur à cet émouvant tourbillon d'hormones en furie, le regarda se démener pour se défaire de ces harpies en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas les blesser. Hilare, le clown s'appuya sur sa canne pour conserver un équilibre précaire.

« Les filles, il s'échappe ! » leur cria-t-il alors que Batman avait enfin réussi à s'extirper du groupe en sacrifiant sa cape.

Elles hurlèrent toutes en même temps et se précipitèrent à sa suite dans un tourbillon de paillettes. Pensif, le Joker en ramassa une qu'il soupesa. Dire que _sa petite chérie_ ne les avait même pas remarquées, il s'en trouvait presque déçu. Avisant la cape, il s'accroupit à côté et la tripota du bout du doigt.

« Hum… Du tissu mémoire… Pas mal… Pas mal du tout, même. »

La récupérant, il la passa sur son bras comme il l'aurait fait avec un quelconque vêtement en vue d'un futur essayage, et repartit.

 

 

*

 

 

Éreinté, le justicier s'effondra entre deux bennes à ordure. Il avait passé toute la nuit à courir les rues de Gotham pour échapper aux furies que le Joker avait lâché sur lui la veille et il y avait laissé une bonne partie de son amour-propre. Sale, dépossédé de sa cape et la joue griffée par des ongles trop longs, il reprit péniblement son souffle.

Les yeux mi-clos, il se mit à dodeliner de la tête, mais un bruit régulier, désagréable et de plus en plus fort le réveilla. Quelqu'un venait, quelqu'un à la démarche énergique, avec de petites talonnettes qui faisaient claquer ses pas. Levant la tête, il vit son meilleur ennemi se placer lentement devant lui. Il portait un fusil mitrailleur d'un violet presque fluorescent qui, lentement, se leva. Trop exténué pour se défendre, Bruce attendit.

Trois…

Deux…

Un…

L'un après l'autre, les doigts écartés du clown se refermèrent sur l'arme et le premier coup partit sans que Wayne ne ressente la moindre douleur, puis un second, puis vint une rafale. Les petites billes de peinture éclataient avec un _ploc!_ caractéristique lorsqu'elles heurtaient l'armure noirâtre mise à mal par la folle course poursuite de la nuit. Impuissant, Batman le regarda vider son chargeur. Quand la dernière bille fut tirée, le Joker vint lui relever le menton.

« Là. Tu es beaucoup moins tristounet comme ça. »

Il lui mit une petite tape amicale sur la joue et repartit comme il était venu, laissant le chevalier déchu gésir dans une mare multicolore.

 

 

*

 

 

« Grand Dieu, Bruce ! Où étiez-vous ? Nous vous avons cherché partout ! Mais que vous est-il arrivé ? »

Le milliardaire se traîna jusqu'à ses amis qui durent l'aider à se débarrasser de son armure bariolée.

« Le Joker m'a tendu un piège, souffla-t-il. Quel jour sommes-nous ?

― Le dix-neuf décembre, Bruce, répondit Alfred.

― Ce n'est pas possible…

― Cela fait deux jours que l'on vous cherche, ajouta Lucius.

― Je…

― De quoi vous rappelez-vous, mon ami ? dit l'ingénieur en lui retirant un dernier élément d'armure.

― Le dix-sept, j'ai reçu une lettre du Joker me donnant rendez-vous. J'y suis allé, mais il avait apparemment déclaré ma flamme à vingt femmes qui sont aussi venues. Elles se sont battues jusqu'à ce que le Joker leur indique ma présence. Là, elles se sont jetées sur moi. J'avais peur de les blesser et je n'ai presque pas réussi à leur échapper. J'y ai laissé ma cape, je regrette.

― Cela ne fait rien, Bruce, je m'en occupe. Poursuivez, je vous en prie.

― J'ignore quel genre d'anabolisant il a pu leur refiler, mais j'ai dû courir toute la nuit. Quand, enfin, j'ai pu les semer, je me suis effondré dans une ruelle. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé avant qu'il n'arrive, sans doute pas plus de quelques minutes, mais il est venu et il m'a tiré dessus.

― Avec des billes de paintball, constata Lucius. Dieu soit loué, vous êtes indemne. »

Surpris, Bruce le dévisagea, puis reporta son attention sur son corps sans blessure et sur son armure. Celle-ci, autrefois noire, arborait à présent un mélange élaboré de dix couleurs vives.

« Vous vous êtes probablement endormi après son assaut. _A priori_ , il ne vous a rien fait de pire que repeindre votre armure, mais nous allons quand même vous examiner.

― Quelle heure est-il ?

― Presque seize heures, répondit Fox.

― Et avant que vous ne vous en inquiétiez, le Joker n'a rien détruit aujourd'hui. Il s'est contenté de repeindre certains des bâtiments de Gotham à ses couleurs, notamment la mairie et le commissariat. Et à la réflexion, murmura Alfred, ce n'est pas si vilain. »

Les deux hommes eurent un petit rire devant l'air déboussolé de leur ami qui, fort heureusement, se portait bien.


	9. Chapter 9

« Alfred ? Lucius, avez-vous vu Alfred ?

― Pas depuis ce matin, Bruce. Mais comment vous sentez-vous ?

― Oh, ça va, ça va, mais Alfred a disparu.

― Allons, ne vous alarmez pas, il y a forcément une pièce dans laquelle vous n'avez pas cherché. Ce manoir est énorme. »

Inquiet, le maître des lieux posa ses deux mains sur le tableau de contrôle de sa Batcave. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, l'écran s'alluma sur une image d'Alfred. Sauf que le vieil homme était ligoté à une chaise dans une pièce très sombre, un bâillon sur le visage, et qu'il jetait des coups d'œil terrifiés vers quelque chose tapis dans l'ombre.

« Alfred ! s'exclama Bruce.

― Oui, Alfred. Alfred Thaddeus Crane Pennyworth, susurra une voix désormais bien trop familière. Ton _cher_ majordome, Batman. »

Le Joker apparut soudain dans le champ de la caméra.

« Ce pauvre homme est dans de beaux draps, annonça-t-il en prenant un faux air concerné. Il est attaché à une chaise sous laquelle se trouve un détonateur. Lorsque le temps sera écoulé, le mécanisme s'enclenchera et les seize flèches que j'ai amoureusement disposées viendront le transpercer, mettant ainsi fin à sa longue vie de servitude… Sauf ! Sauf si tu parviens à le retrouver à temps. Et à l'écarter de la trajectoire, bien entendu. »

Dans un grand geste, il désigna le malheureux factotum.

« Seize minutes. Tu as très exactement seize minutes pour le retrouver. Tu es prêt ? Top départ ! »

Un compte à rebours apparut sur le bas de l'écran tandis que le clown retournait auprès de son otage. Posant ses mains gantées de cuir violet sur le costume noir de sa victime, il sourit.

« Que fais-tu encore là ? Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac… _Tempus fugit_ … »

Tremblant, Bruce Wayne ne cessait de faire aller et venir ses yeux d'Alfred au Joker, du Joker au temps qui filait… Du temps… Il avait si peu de temps… Si peu de temps et pas l'ombre d'un indice… A ses côtés, Lucius Fox faisait l'effet d'un roc inébranlable malgré les violents assauts de la mer déchaînée. Attentif au moindre détail, l'homme à la peau noire observait la vidéo, tentant de discerner quelque chose dans la pénombre, quelque chose qui leur permettrait de les localiser…

Pour les déstabiliser encore plus, le Joker agrémenta leur réflexion d'un véritable tic-tac d'horloge qui tendit les nerfs de Batman jusqu'à les briser.

« C'est tout ce que tu me donnes pour le retrouver !

― Mais je t'ai donné un indice ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'as pas été capable de le remarquer. »

Sidéré, le brun se figea tandis que le criminel reprenait son massage impérieux des épaules tendues du prisonnier.

« Ne vous en faites pas, Alfred, dit-il dans un souffle, nous allons vous sortir de là. »

Un regard inquiet lui répondit. Pour la première fois depuis le meurtre de ses parents, Bruce ne savait que faire. Il leva des yeux désespérés vers Lucius qui lui murmura :

« Bruce, je crois qu'il est dans le manoir…

― Quoi ?

― Regardez, il y a des boiseries, un tapis d'orient sur le sol… Dans le fond, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a des rideaux tirés… »

L'ingénieur avait raison, mais comment pouvaient-ils se trouver dans le même bâtiment sans qu'il ait la moindre idée de leur localisation ? Les yeux rivés sur le tapis, le Chevalier Noir tenta de s'en souvenir. Il l'avait déjà vu, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus… Mais c'était il y a si longtemps…

« _Tempus fugit_ … » répéta le clown.

Le temps file, tu parles, que le temps file, Bruce le savait bien… Dans sa mémoire en ébullition, il revit le tapis rouge et or, il le revit de très près, comme s'il était allongé sur sa surface usée par les années et les innombrables pieds qui l'avaient foulé. C'était le souvenir le plus récent qu'il en avait. Se concentrant de toute la force de sa volonté, il poursuivit sa redécouverte du souvenir qui ne tarda pas à se faire douloureux. Il revit sa mère qui lui souriait, son père, l'air inquiet et pressé, tous les deux sur leur trente-et-un. Il se revit aussi, dans le miroir en pied de sa mère, avec le joli costume trois pièces qu'ils lui avaient offert pour ses huit ans. Sa vue se brouilla soudain et lorsqu'il put à nouveau discerner quelque chose, il reconnut le théâtre et _Mefistofele_ , et c'est alors qu'il comprit. Ce jour maudit était celui où il avait vu mourir ses parents, abattus de sang-froid par une petite frappe venue les déposséder de leurs objets de valeur.

Ce tapis, c'était celui de la chambre de sa mère, un tapis d'Iran magnifique que ses parents avaient ramené d'un de leurs nombreux voyages à l'étranger. Lui et tout ce qui composait leurs chambres, Bruce avait chargé Alfred de les mettre en sûreté, hors de sa vue, mais sans s'en défaire, et il ne les avait plus jamais revus. Où pouvait-il avoir rangé tout cela ? C'était forcément dans une pièce où lui ne mettait jamais les pieds, car le majordome ne voulait certainement pas que son protégé se retrouve par hasard devant cette montagne de souvenirs. Alors, _où_ ?

« Plus que sept minutes, indiqua le Joker. _Tempus fugit_ … » répéta-t-il encore.

Éberlué, le brun dévisagea Fox.

« Ce n'est pas possible qu'autant de temps se soit écoulé.

― Je crains que si, Bruce, vous aviez l'air sur la bonne voie, alors je vous ai laissé réfléchir, seulement, à présent, il nous faut agir. Dites-moi ce dont vous vous souvenez. »

Wayne lui raconta tout, les souvenirs, ses impressions, son ressentit, tout lui échappa comme l'eau d'un barrage à travers une fissure. Attentif et extrêmement intéressé, le Joker n'en perdit pas une miette.

« Allez-y, foncez, Bruce. Vous savez mieux que personne où vous n'allez jamais, alors allez-y ! »

Poussé par l'angoisse, le milliardaire jaillit de la Batcave et resta quelques secondes immobile dans la bibliothèque, l'oreille tendue. Malheureusement, il n'entendit rien d'autre que les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Tremblant et de plus en plus paniqué, il arpenta des pièces dans lesquelles il n'avait plus mis les pieds depuis longtemps, mais sans succès. A bout de nerfs, il s'effondra sur le sol et se surpris à sangloter. Pas Alfred, pas sa seule famille, le Joker ne pouvait pas lui prendre ça… Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire…

Ses larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues et s'écrasèrent sur le plancher verni. L'une d'entre elles s'infiltra entre les lames et disparut. Bruce se figea. Il y avait un endroit qu'il n'avait pas vérifié. Bondissant sur ses pieds, il se précipita vers la porte et, lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, reconnut le tic-tac caractéristique du compte à rebours du clown. Descendant les marches menant à la cave à vin, il découvrit, soigneusement rangés le long des murs, des objets ayant appartenu à ses parents, des tableaux, des meubles, les rideaux de sa mère et, au centre de la pièce, sur l'imposant tapis rouge et or, Alfred le regardait. Derrière lui, le Joker lui fit un grand sourire.

« Bravo, _ma petite chérie_ , susurra-t-il en battant des cils. Mais tu n'as pas encore sauvé ton ami. Laisse moi te présenter les miens. »

Seize sbires ridiculement fagotés en lutins verts sortirent de l'ombre et se positionnèrent autour d'Alfred. Sur l'écran, Bruce discerna Lucius Fox qui pianotait furieusement sur le clavier du superordinateur.

« Nous les avons assez vus, vos sbires. » annonça l'ingénieur.

Surpris, le criminel se tourna vers la caméra, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu rétorquer, trois d'entre eux s'effondrèrent, tandis que deux autres se mirent à hurler. Ils tournèrent en rond quelques secondes, puis s'écroulèrent, morts. Pas effrayé le moins du monde, le Joker se mit à rire.

« Dément ! Comment avez-vous fait ça ?

― Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que le manoir était sans défense ? »

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase, que les onze autres s'écroulèrent d'un seul coup. Enthousiaste, le clown applaudit.

« Bravo, spectaculaire, j'adore ! »

Alors qu'il parlait, une fléchette se ficha dans son cou. Il la retira comme si de rien n'était et l'examina.

« Intéressant… Intéressant et très intelligent. Je vous félicite, Messieurs. Mais à votre place, je me dépêcherai de détacher ce pauvre Alfred avant qu'il ne soit trop tard … »

Sans réfléchir, Bruce fondit sur eux et écarta Alfred juste avant que les flèches ne soient décochées. Le Joker, appuyé contre lui comme contre un mur, souffla de soulagement.

« Fiou. C'était moins une. »

Batman lui jeta un regard si noir que le malfaiteur en eut un frisson de plaisir.

« Ouh ! J'adore quand tu me regardes comme ça ! Allez, je me sauve. Je crois que ton majordome n'est pas au top de sa forme… »

S'apercevant qu'Alfred commençait à tourner de l'œil, Wayne se désintéressa du criminel et débarrassa son ami du bâillon avant d'aller l'étendre sur un divan. Lucius les rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard.

« Il va bien, il est simplement déshydraté. Soyez sans crainte, Bruce, je m'occupe de lui. Allez plutôt vérifier que ce maudit clown a bien fichu le camp. »

Encore en état de choc, le jeune homme obéit cependant, mais en dehors d'une tasse vide et d'un sachet de thé égoutté, il ne trouva pas trace du Joker. Debout au centre de la cave à vin, il vit la plaque de bois pyrogravée par ses mains d'enfant des mots « _Tempus fugit_ » et il fut à nouveau secoué de sanglots. Son ami avait mis tant de soin à préserver ces souvenirs et à le préserver lui, qu'il lui en était profondément reconnaissant et il se rendit compte qu'il y avait bien trop de distance entre Alfred et lui. Il n'était pas que son majordome, il était toute sa famille.

 

 

*

 

 

La famille avait toujours été une chose primordiale aux yeux de Bruce. Il avait cru avoir perdu la sienne pour toujours, mais il avait oublié l'un des membres : Alfred. Lui, était toujours là, toujours là pour le petit dernier de la dynastie Wayne.

Ainsi, lorsque le commissaire Gordon le contacta, totalement paniqué à l'idée que sa fille unique ait pu être enlevée par le Joker, il se montra immédiatement.

« Vous ne comprenez pas, Bruce, il s'agit de ma fille, de Barbara ! hurla James.

― Je sais, Jim, je sais, mais ne perdez pas votre sang-froid, ce n'est pas le moment de flancher, il ne reste plus que trois jours. Barbara va bien. Elle est vivante et entière, restez maître de vous, Jim, il le faut ! Le Joker veut vous faire perdre pied, si vous devenez fou, il aura gagné ! Ressaisissez-vous ! »

Mais le commissaire fixait l'espace vide entre eux d'un œil morne.

« Bien… Oui. Elle n'a pas été blessée, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire… Mais ce qu'il lui a fait est _impardonnable_.

― J'entends bien.

― Il me le paiera, oh, oui, il me le paiera. Je vais coincer ce salopard et je vais l'enfermer à double tour à Arkham. On verra bien qui rira le dernier… »

Muet, Batman serra les dents. Il n'avait aucune envie d'emprisonner le Joker. En réalité, il voulait s'en débarrasser pour de bon. Trop souvent, le clown s'était joué de lui, trop souvent, il avait blessé Gotham et, par-dessus tout, il s'en était pris à sa famille. Cet homme était comme un virus, un vampire qui exsanguinait la ville, qui l'affaiblissait, jusqu'au jour où il déciderait qu'elle ne l'amusait plus, jusqu'au jour où il la détruirait totalement.

Depuis l'enlèvement d'Alfred, le Joker avait continué d'ouvrir les portes de son affreux monument. Il avait notamment piégé les cadeaux offerts gracieusement par la mairie aux enfants de Gotham, du moins, ceux destinés aux enfants riches qui croulaient toute l'année sous les présents. En cela, il avait fait de grosses vagues car il avait provoqué un tollé parmi les familles les moins aisées qui reprochèrent au maire de privilégier les enfants de foyers fortunés au lieu d'offrir des cadeaux à ceux qui n'avaient pas la chance d'en recevoir.

Dès le lendemain, des manifestants s'étaient regroupés devant la mairie, réclamant justice pour les bambins les plus pauvres de Gotham. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'un policier se jeta du haut du commissariat.

La foule avait paniqué, s'était bousculé, et les choses n'avaient fait qu'empirer. De nombreux agents des forces de l'ordre, des vigiles, ou encore des agents de la sécurité routière s'étaient mis à agir dangereusement et de manière totalement irraisonnée.

Dans le nouveau centre commercial, deux d'entre eux s'étaient cru en pleine guerre du Golf et avaient engendré une intervention du SWAT dont les membres s'étaient eux-mêmes mis à dérailler. En seulement quelques heures, le chaos avait été total.

Fort heureusement, il n'y avait que quelques victimes à déplorer et une seulement était en soin intensif ; toutes les autres seraient sur pied à temps pour le réveillon.

 

 

*

 

 

« Eh merde, je me disais aussi que cette journée était bien trop tranquille…

― Comment ça, commissaire ?

― Il est dix-neuf heures et rien ne s'était passé depuis ce matin, en dehors du nouveau blackout, tu es d'accord ?

― Oui, répondit Mahoney en se roulant une cigarette à l'aveugle, d'ailleurs, il n'y a toujours pas de courant dans ce quartier.

― Non, c'est parce qu'il est en train de l'allumer.

― Allumer quoi, commissaire ?

― Le sapin, Joey, le sapin ! »

Tournant la tête vers les lumières du clown sur la grande place, le jeune adjoint, qui survivait difficilement à son deuxième mois de service, ouvrit des yeux ronds. Un sapin d'une dizaine de mètres de haut s'élevait à présent aux côtés du calendrier. Mais pas un banal sapin tout frais coupé de sa montagne, non, un sapin de Noël magnifiquement décoré, à grand renfort de boules et de guirlandes qui s'allumaient les unes après les autres. Le genre de décorations qui mettait un temps fou à réaliser sur un spécimen de deux mètres mais qui avait mystérieusement été terminée en seulement deux heures de blackout.

« Je me disais bien que ce énième trou noir n'était pas non plus du au hasard, marmonna Gordon. Il est fort, ce type, il est très fort…

― Il est surtout complètement taré, oui ! A quoi ça rime, tout ça ? Du beau, du bon, du dangereux, du mortel… à quoi il joue ?

― Je crois que tu as tapé juste, Joey, il _joue_ , c'est là tout le problème. Ce type s'amuse, Gotham est son terrain de jeu et nous, nous sommes ses pions… »

 

 

*

 

 

Le lendemain, au matin du vingt-quatre décembre, une musique de Noël remixée à la sauce clown psychopathe retentit dans les rues de Gotham. Les paroles, difficilement compréhensibles, laissaient parfois échapper des termes tels que « mort », « sang » et « chaos » qui, noyés dans la masse, passaient inaperçu pour la plupart des oreilles ; mais Batman, debout sur le toit du commissariat – qui, au passage, n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa grisaille – les entendait très distinctement.

Ce mois-ci, le symbole ne cessait de s'allumer. A tel point que la forme qu'il dessinait sur les nuages n'avait plus rien d'exceptionnel. Si l'objectif du Joker avait été de banaliser les interventions du Chevalier Noir, c'était réussi. Chaque jour, les journaux avaient fait grand cas des Portes du Joker, comme ils les avaient appelées, mais jamais un seul mot sur l'aide continue du justicier. Les méfaits du Prince du Crime, tous plus variés les uns que les autres, occupaient la première page des quotidiens depuis vingt-trois jours et, aujourd'hui, c'était celui du Réveillon de Noël. Et, Bruce n'en doutait pas, celui du Joker risquait d'être impressionnant, mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était qu'il restait encore une porte et que le nombre qui lui était associé était faramineux…

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la mairie, il relâcha un peu son attention. Comme si le Joker l'avait su, la vingt-quatrième porte du calendrier s'ouvrit dans une explosion désormais familière et libéra ses paillettes en forme de sapin.

Soudain, tout le calendrier se transforma en un écran géant. Un projecteur installé à ses pieds l'habillait d'un compte à rebours de cinéma bloqué à vingt-quatre. La musique particulièrement agaçante se mua progressivement en un rire dément qui finit par résonner seul contre les murs des immeubles.

« Nous y voilà, très chers citoyens de Gotham ! Le jour du Réveillon a sonné, la porte s'est ouverte, c'est l'heure de votre cadeau ! Mais où est-il ? Je vous entends d'ici. Eh bien, approchez, bonnes gens, approchez et levez les yeux ! Voyez ce splendide sapin de Noël. Splendide, hein ? Savez-vous qu'il vient des Appalaches ? »

Il fit une pause, comme si on lui avait fait signe d'éviter de s'étendre sur des détails, puis reprit :

« Jetez maintenant un œil au calendrier et comptez avec moi, citoyens de Gotham ! L'heure est venue de vous remercier. »

Le compte à rebours s'enclencha et la foule retint son souffle. Ces vingt-quatre secondes parurent interminables à Batman qui se tenait prêt à intervenir. Enfin, le décompte passa sous la barre des dix.

Neuf…

Huit…

Sept…

Six…

Cinq…

Quatre…

Trois…

Deux…

Un…

Une violente détonation retentit et une pluie d'étincelles colorées fondit sur la foule, tandis que les boules décoratives de l'immense sapin éclataient comme des ballons de baudruche. Vingt-cinq mille paillettes jaillirent et papillonnèrent jusqu'aux bras tendus. Le murmure surpris qui avait agité l'assemblée céda la place à des hurlements hystériques lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de véritables billets de cent dollars.

« Deux millions cinq cent mille dollars, mes chers concitoyens, rien que ça ! Et ils sont pour _vous_ ! » annonça le Joker d'une voix forte.

Il apparut brièvement sur le toit en face de Batman, éclairé par un projecteur.

« Joyeux Noël… » ajouta-t-il sur un ton plus bas, presque confidentiel, avec un sourire à la fois mystérieux et jubilatoire.

Bruce eut beau se hâter, lorsqu'il arriva sur place, il ne trouva qu'un petit paquet aux couleurs de sa Némésis. Il ne la vit pas, debout quelques mètres plus loin, attendant qu'il l'ouvre. Quoique méfiant, Wayne défit le nœud et retira le couvercle, laissant échapper un clown sur ressort qui tenait une carte de jeu, le fameux Joker, la signature du criminel.

 

* * *

 

« Deux millions cinq cent mille dollars, murmura Gordon. Ce type est vraiment taré.

― Il s'agit très exactement de la somme qui a été dérobée à la banque centrale le jour des faux appels de détresse, fit remarquer Batman.

― Merde, laissa échapper le commissaire.

― A qui le dites-vous. Au moins, les citoyens ont récupéré leur argent…

― Ce n'est pas fini, pas vrai ? glissa Mahoney.

― Hélas, renchérit Jim, il reste la vingt-cinquième porte… La plus dangereuse, si vous voulez mon avis.

― Cela ne serait pas surprenant. » admit le justicier.


	10. Chapter 10

« Dire que l'espace d'un instant, j'avais vraiment cru que c'était fini… Qu'après vingt-quatre jours, il arrêterait, qu'il en aurait assez… J'ai vraiment été trop bête… »

Le commissaire Gordon se morigénait sous l'écran de publicité géant accroché bien haut sur la façade de l'immeuble. Le Joker s'y pavanait avec son sourire cruel. Il devait être devant une sorte d'écran vert, car derrière lui, dans un paysage de steppe glaciale, se promenaient des rennes. Des rennes… Cela lui rappelait qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas réussi à retrouver les cinquante-deux spécimens qui crapahutaient encore théoriquement dans les rues de la ville.

Harassé par vingt-quatre jours d'émotion intense, il se sentait vidé de toutes ses forces. Nonchalamment appuyé contre un lampadaire, il laissait reposer sa tête contre le fût pour voir sans effort. Son attention au plus bas, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que l'expression du Prince du Crime avait changé. Son visage opalin affichait désormais une mine à la fois surprise et contrariée, qui se justifia pleinement lorsqu'un sbire traversa le champ de la caméra dans un vol plané relativement lourdaud.

Le Joker, qui avait évité l'imposant projectile en se baissant, fut happé par deux mains gantées de noir qui l'arrachèrent du sol. Brusquement, Gordon retrouva toute sa vigueur. Il le tenait… Batman tenait le Joker… Stupéfaits, les badauds virent le clown disparaître et la retransmission se couper net. Surexcité, le commissaire se précipita vers son véhicule. Sans prendre le temps de boucler sa ceinture, il démarra en trombe et fonça vers le poste.

Même s'il soupçonnait que le milliardaire puisse avoir envie de se débarrasser de son ennemi, il savait que Bruce était un homme droit. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la vitre sans tain de la seule salle d'interrogatoire perfectionnée dont ils disposaient à Gotham, il sut qu'il avait vu juste. Assis à la minuscule table, menottes aux poignets, le Joker était appuyé contre le dossier de sa chaise, jambes tendues et écartées vers les pieds opposés de la table. Son sourire n'avait pas totalement disparu et il pianotait calmement sur le plateau du bout des doigts.

« Bien joué, vous l'avez eu. »

Appuyé contre le mur derrière lui, Batman paraissait bien sombre à côté de sa victoire. Il s'avança à la hauteur de James.

« Nous n'avons pas encore gagné, Jim. Il est là, certes, mais la vingt-cinquième porte ne s'est toujours pas ouverte.

― Surtout qu'elle aurait dû le faire aux premières lueurs de l'aube…

― En effet.

― Si vous pensez pouvoir le faire parler sans le tuer, alors allez-y. »

Sans un mot de plus, Bruce rejoignit le criminel.

« Salut. Je peux passer un coup de fil ? Je sais que j'y ai droit.

― Tu as surtout le droit de coopérer. »

La mimique caractéristique fendit à nouveau la face livide.

« Parce que tu crois que tu peux me demander une chose pareille ?

― Parce que tu t'imagine être en position de refuser ? » rétorqua Wayne sur le même ton.

Se penchant en avant, le clown s'appuya sur la table pour se rapprocher de son ennemi.

« Je ne le crois pas, j'en suis absolument certain. »

Il fit une pause pendant laquelle il pencha la tête sur le côté pour voir la vitre derrière le justicier.

« Bon, commissaire, et mon coup de fil ?

― Ça suffit, intervint Batman. Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? dit-il en conservant difficilement son sang-froid devant l'air parfaitement innocent du criminel. Tu vas me dire précisément à quoi correspond le nombre 75 025, ainsi que la lettre qui le précède, et _fissa_ !

― Attends, tu as au moins une idée pour la lettre ! Moi qui te croyais intelligent ! »

La poigne de fer du justicier vint brutalement clouer le Joker à la table.

« Aïe ! Pas la tête, c'est malin ça, après, on sent plus rien. »

A nouveau, Bruce le brutalisa sans qu'il n'obtînt la moindre réaction.

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. »

Furieuse, la chauve-souris le souleva par le col et le plaqua contre le mur.

« Si tu tiens ne serait-ce qu'un peu à ta vie, je te conseille de parler, et tout de suite !

― Laisse-moi passer mon coup de fil et je parlerais. »

Batman ne semblait pas enclin à accéder à sa requête, mais James Gordon interrompit la conversation musclée qu'il jugeait se diriger droit dans le mur.

« Très bien, vous l'aurez. Amenez-le, mais ne le lâchez surtout pas ! »

La nuque serrée comme dans un étau, le clown se dandina jusqu'à une nouvelle chaise sur laquelle Bruce le cloua sans ménagement et le maintint. Jim lui mit un téléphone à cadrant sur les genoux et, lentement, sans jamais se départir de son sourire exaspérant, le Joker composa un numéro de vingt-cinq chiffres.

Certain d'avoir mal regardé, le commissaire se repassa la scène, mais il n'y avait aucun doute, ce dingue avait bien demandé un numéro à vingt-cinq chiffres, sauf qu'une chose pareille n'existait pas. Pourtant, dans le poste d'écoute, Joey Mahoney entendit une tonalité. Avec patience, le Joker laissa sonner autant de fois qu'il avait tourné le cadrant du combiné, puis raccrocha.

« C'est tout ?

― Oui, commissaire. Merci. »

Retroussant ses lèvres pourpres, il découvrit à nouveau ses dents jaunâtres dans un sourire malfaisant. Méfiant, le policier se déporta vers l'un de ses subordonnés.

« Y a-t-il un changement du côté du calendrier ? »

Surpris, l'agent hocha la tête. Un collègue en faction auprès du monument venait de lui confirmer que la vingt-cinquième et dernière porte du Calendrier du Joker venait de s'ouvrir dans une pluie de paillettes. Suite à cette nouvelle, le justicier reconduisit le criminel à la salle d'interrogatoire sans plus de cérémonie. Là, il l'accula et posa fermement une main de chaque côté de sa tête.

« Très bien. Je t'écoute. »

Évidemment, l'homme au costume bariolé prit son temps pour répondre. Il s'installa plus confortablement, étira son dos dans l'espace exigu et bâilla même. Finalement, il leva les sourcils.

« Soixante-quinze mille vingt-cinq bombes. » dit-il simplement.

Sentant son cœur s'accélérer autant que montait son angoisse, Bruce se pencha davantage vers son prisonnier.

« Des bombes, vraiment ?

― Hum, hum. Elles sont réparties dans toute la ville et sont programmées pour exploser à dix-huit heures, ce qui ne vous laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour les retrouver… Oh, j'oubliais, elles sont pleines d'un gaz hautement toxique de ma conception… »

Il fit une brève pause pour réajuster sa posture.

« Je précise en passant que si tu avais été plus perspicace, tu m'aurais mis la main dessus plus tôt, la porte serait ouverte depuis longtemps et toi, _ma petite chérie en collants moulants_ , tu serais déjà en train de courir après les bombes. »

A l'entente du surnom désobligeant qu'employait désormais le clown à son attention, le justicier décocha un coup de poing dans le mur de béton, mais la douleur ne le fit même pas sourciller. Il tenait la vie de ce taré entre ses mains, entouré de flics ou pas, il pouvait très facilement le tuer et s'en aller, sans même avoir besoin de s'enfuir. Cependant, l'assurance insolente qu'il lisait au fond des orbes diaprés le déstabilisait. Cet homme n'avait véritablement peur de rien… L'intimider était peine perdue, au contraire, cela semblait grandement l'amuser. A contre-cœur, Wayne opta pour une autre tactique. Libérant le truand de sa menace, il rejoignit la table et s'assit, l'invitant à faire de même.

« Je me doute bien que tu t'imagines pouvoir sortir d'ici à ton gré, et c'est sans doute vrai, annonça-t-il, mais le jeu n'est pas particulièrement amusant ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait bien plus grisant si tu nous glissais quelques petits appâts pour mieux nous voir courir. »

A la fois amusé, tenté et légèrement vexé que sa Némésis le considère assez bête pour se faire avoir, le Joker retira calmement ses gants, les plia soigneusement, et posa ses mains sur la table.

« Très bien. Voici les faits : il y a très exactement soixante-quinze mille vingt-cinq bombes d'aspect et de formes divers réparties dans Gotham. »

Les yeux rivés sur les doigts blancs aux ongles verts parfaitement soignés qui dessinaient des arabesques sur le plateau, Bruce écoutait avec attention.

« Elles sont programmées pour exploser à dix-huit heures tapantes. Si vous les désamorcez toutes sans exception, bien entendu, aucune n'explosera, mais si vous en désamorcez la moitié, elles sauteront toutes, même celles qui sont désactivées ! »

Concentré, Bruce calculait à toute allure. 75 025 divisé par 2 donnait 37 512,5. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas y avoir de virgule, le clown se fichait forcément de lui…

« Allez, comme je suis de bonne humeur et que tu m'as l'air particulièrement dépassé, je vais t'avouer quelques autres menus détails. »

Faisant désagréablement crisser son ongle sur le métal, il apprécia la grimace du Chevalier Noir.

« Tu auras beau t'exciter et me fracasser la tête contre les murs, je ne pourrais pas te dire où sont les bombes, car je n'en ai placé que trois moi-même. A vrai dire, elles sont dans le commissariat. A ce propos, j'en ai repéré deux autres en passant tout à l'heure.

― Où sont-elles ?

― Eh, oh, creuse-toi donc un peu la cervelle. »

Frustré mais néanmoins conscient qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus, Batman se renfrogna. De son côté, Gordon prit l'initiative de mettre Mahoney devant les images de vidéosurveillance. Toutefois, un problème de taille demeurait : le Joker avait pu installer ces choses n'importe quand, c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin…

« Dites, ça vous ferait rien de m'apporter un café ? »

Exaspéré par le détachement du clown, Jim envoya néanmoins un bleu à la nouvelle machine, malheureusement dépourvue de l'ingrédient magique ajouté quelques jours plus tôt à l'ancien spécimen par ce même criminel. Le jeunet allait entrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire avec la boisson quand James l'intercepta.

« Donne-moi ça et va plutôt aider Joey à décortiquer les vidéos. »

Soulagé, le flic fila sans demander son reste. Hautement satisfait que son café lui soit livré par le commissaire lui-même, le malfaiteur se redressa.

« Merci, commissaire. »

Bien qu'il donnât l'impression d'être parfaitement calme, James Gordon était hors de lui. Il avait devant les yeux l'homme qui avait humilié sa fille ; ce monstre avait des menottes aux poignets et il lui aurait été si facile de se mettre à le frapper, le frapper encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il expie ses crimes pour de bon. Mais l'homme de justice se contenta de déposer le gobelet devant les mains liliales.

« Garanti sans laxatif. »

Un sourire impressionnant lui répondit, agrémenté d'un clin d'œil malicieux.

« Entre nous, l'idée ne venait pas de moi. » souffla-t-il.

Tordant le cou, il avisa la montre de l'agent et grimaça.

« Tu as peur ? le nargua Jim.

― J'espère pour vous que vous avez une réserve d'au moins huit millions de masques à gaz, rétorqua le Joker avec un sourire machiavélique. Sinon, ça risque d'être coton… »

Comme un seul homme, ses adversaires l'abandonnèrent sur sa chaise. Détendu, le clown reporta son attention sur son café. Naturellement, comme tous les cafés de ce genre, il était absolument infect, mais cela lui avait tellement plu de voir James Gordon jouer les factotums qu'il était tenté d'en réclamer un autre.

« Il n'a aucune raison d'avoir peur, murmura le justicier en refermant la porte, il y a quelques jours, il a agressé mon majordome. Nous avons descendu ses sbires grâce à des fléchettes hypodermiques remplies d'un poison violent que nous avions élaboré à partir du venin du taïpan du désert, le serpent le plus venimeux au monde. Rien qu'une dose du venin seul suffit à tuer cent hommes adultes, mais malgré le fait que la seringue ait injecté la totalité de son contenu dans sa gorge, il n'a pas eu la moindre réaction.

― C'est à peine croyable…

― Vous conviendrez que cet individu n'a rien de commun.

― En effet.

― Vous savez, Jim, poursuivit Wayne en même temps qu'il échangeait via messagerie instantanée avec Lucius Fox au sujet de la localisation des bombes artisanales, dans la mesure où son aspect n'a rien d'un maquillage, il est possible qu'il soit dû à des produits chimiques. Et s'il a effectivement été exposé à ce genre de choses de façon suffisamment conséquente pour altérer son apparence à ce point, il est fort possible sinon hautement probable qu'il ait développé une forme inédite de système immunitaire.

― Mais une chose pareille est-elle réellement possible ? Je veux dire, une expérience qui aurait mal tourné peut-elle vraiment engendrer un tel… un tel résultat ?

― Je ne crois pas qu'à son niveau, il puisse se rater à ce point. Je pensais plutôt à une tentative de meurtre.

― Vous voulez être plus clair ?

― J'ai appris que le bras droit de Carl Grissom, Jack Reyes, avait disparu de la circulation à peu près au moment où son patron a été abattu de plusieurs balles. Je pense que Grissom a dû vouloir se débarrasser de lui pour une raison ou pour une autre, que cela ne s'est pas exactement passé comme les deux parties l'avaient voulu, et que Reyes a descendu Grissom par vengeance. Le tout, avant d'endosser le costume du Joker… »

Jim Gordon écarquilla les yeux.

« Vous connaissez son nom ! Vous le connaissiez et vous ne m'avez rien dit !

― Calmez-vous, Jim. Je ne l'ai appris que très récemment.

― Je vous avais pourtant demandé de…

― James, l'interrompit Wayne, il est encore temps pour nous de nous en servir contre lui. Je ne suis pas votre ennemi, bien au contraire. »

Il se tut, inquiet de perdre l'appui de celui qui constituait la clef de voûte de la justice de Gotham, mais le commissaire se radoucit.

« Pardonnez-moi, Bruce, ces vingt-cinq jours étaient de trop.

― Je sais. »

Après une profonde inspiration, le policier leva les yeux vers la chauve-souris.

« Vous pensez pouvoir le déstabiliser usant de son vrai nom ?

― Je vais essayer. »

S'approchant de la glace, Batman jaugea son adversaire en décrochant son téléphone.

« Oui, Lucius ? Quoi ? Vous en êtes sûr ? Non, je l'ignore, l'adjoint du commissaire est en train de passer les vidéo-surveillances en revue, mais le temps nous manque… Oui, je sais et cela m'inquiète, Lucius. Très bien, merci. »

L'air grave, il raccrocha et se retourna vers son compagnon d'infortune.

« Mon ingénieur n'est pas en mesure de localiser les explosifs, malgré tout le matériel dont il dispose. Le Joker les a trop bien camouflés, ou alors, il ment, mais j'en doute. En tous les cas, Jim, poursuivit Bruce, je crains qu'il nous soit impossible de retrouver les bombes et de les désactiver en seulement une heure.

― Par tous les saints…

― Qu'a-t-il dit ? reprit le Chevalier Noir. Si on désamorce toutes les bombes avant l'heure butoir, aucune n'explosera, alors que si on en désactive la moitié, elles sauteront toutes, c'est bien ce qu'il a dit ?

― Oui. Maintenant que vous le dites… pourquoi dire _la moitié_ et non _au moins la moitié_ ? Cela n'a aucun sens. Surtout qu'il a l'air de penser à tout, alors pourquoi une telle inattention ?

― Je suis d'accord. Si on peut endiguer le processus en désamorçant la moitié des explosifs, on le peut aussi en en désactivant davantage. Je pense qu'on peut traduire ses propos par : si on en neutralise très exactement la moitié, elles sauteront toutes, alors que si on en désamorce plus, moins ou l'intégralité, aucune ne sautera. En d'autres termes, une seule pourrait suffire.

― Une seule, Bruce, vous en êtes certain ?

― Non, je ne le suis pas, mais c'est ce que j'ai de mieux à l'heure actuelle et nous n'avons plus le temps. Il nous faut identifier celles du commissariat. Il a dit qu'il avait vu deux bombes dans lorsque je l'ai amené ici. S'il les a vues, c'est qu'elles sont suffisamment évidentes pour être remarquées du coin de l'œil. »

L'air profondément inquiet, le justicier se pencha vers son allié.

« Jim, voulez-vous examiner la pièce principale ? Peut-être remarquerez-vous un objet récent auquel vous n'aviez précédemment pas prêté attention ? Vous êtes le mieux placé de nous deux pour ce genre d'expertise… »

Gordon accepta, même s'il sortit à reculons, et Bruce resta seul un moment. Les yeux bleus aux reflets métalliques du milliardaire glissèrent jusqu'au Joker, toujours assis à la table d'interrogatoire, mais lorsque leurs pupilles s'arrimèrent l'une à l'autre, le brun y vit un drôle de reflet, comme de la jubilation. En y prêtant davantage attention, il se rendit compte que le criminel tremblait de manière constante et de plus en plus voyante. C'étaient des tremblements d'impatience engendrés par l'excitation qui grandissait d'autant que l'heure fatidique approchait.

Depuis le couloir, la chauve-souris entendit James lui crier qu'il y avait une boule suspecte, mais que celle-ci était hermétiquement close. Le policier précisa sa phrase une fois la porte ouverte.

« Bruce, il y a une nouvelle lampe dans le commissariat depuis quelques semaines. Une grosse boule en verre, ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais on n'a pas réussi à l'ouvrir ni à la décrocher. En revanche, elle porte un minuscule visage du Joker… C'en est une, mais nous sommes coincés… »

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il s'avança.

« Bruce ?

― Regardez-le, Jim… Regardez-le… »

Le Joker avait de plus en plus de mal à conserver son calme et les tremblements étaient si violents qu'on aurait dit qu'il était attaché à un marteau-piqueur. N'y tenant plus, il laissa échapper un ricanement qui se mua rapidement en un rire atroce et frénétique. Celui-ci s'amplifia jusqu'à emplir tout le poste de police.

« Ce que vous pouvez être naïfs ! siffla-t-il alors qu'ils ouvraient la porte.

― Tu nous as mené en bateau… Quoi qu'on fasse, les bombes exploseront…

― Décidément, vous êtes futé pour un flic. Je peux avoir un autre café ? »

Face aux expressions déterminées de ses ennemis, le clown se leva et écarta les bras dans un geste d'impuissance.

« Vous êtes mignons à vous casser les dents sur cette dernière énigme, avoua-t-il en jouant avec les menottes qui pendaient vides à son doigt. Vous vous enfoncez de plus en plus, pourtant, ce n'est qu'un petit bonus destiné à clore le calendrier après le fameux cadeau du Joker… »

« Bonus… Cadeau du Joker… » se répéta Wayne, absorbé par ses réflexions.

Progressivement, son expression contrariée s'effaça en même temps qu'il comprenait enfin le sens des lettres accompagnant les nombres des deux dernières portes. La vingt-cinquième n'était qu'un petit bonus aux yeux du clown, mais un bonus qui pouvait décimer toute la ville d'un seul coup…

« Il était temps, _ma chérie_ , on peut dire que ça a eu du mal à venir, persifla le clown.

― Écoute-moi bien…

― Non, c'est trop tard, le coupa-t-il.

― Tard ? Il nous reste près d'une demi-heure, rétorqua le commissaire.

― Oups, j'ai dû oublier de vous dire que j'avais reculé vos montres. M'en veuillez pas, j'ai voulu essayer quelque chose et ça a dû me sortir de la tête. »

Horrifiés, les deux hommes sursautèrent en entendant la première explosion. Oubliant leur prisonnier, ils déboulèrent au milieu d'une pluie de confettis et de serpentins. Incrédules, ils se figèrent et le Joker vint tranquillement passer ses bras autour de leurs épaules.

« Cool, hein ? Attendez un peu de voir le reste. »

L'air de rien, il les poussa vers la porte d'entrée. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, les quatre autres détonations retentirent, libérant sur eux une profusion de paillettes et de bonbons colorés puis, comme s'il s'était agi du début d'une ligne de dominos, les soixante-quinze mille vingt autres s'enchaînèrent dans une énorme cacophonie, donnant lieu à un incroyable feu d'artifices.

Debout sous le porche du bâtiment de la police, Bruce Wayne et Jim Gordon ouvrirent des yeux fascinés. Le spectacle était véritablement grandiose. Des fusées multicolores jaillissaient de toutes les directions et explosaient dans les cieux noirs de Gotham en une myriade de motifs plus splendides les uns que les autres.

Debout entre eux, le Joker applaudissait en criant.

« Wouuhouu ! Énorme ! Vous avez vu ça ? »

La ville tout entière était enveloppée dans ces époustouflantes merveilles de la pyrotechnie qui semblaient ne jamais mourir. En l'espace de quelques minutes, les rues, les fenêtres, les toits, tout fut noir de monde et les citoyens exaltés se joignirent allègrement à l'enthousiasme du clown.

Celui-ci, surexcité, sautait sur place comme un enfant. Soudain, le calendrier s'embrasa dans une gigantesque flamme violette, orange et jaune chargée en potassium, en calcium et en sodium qui s'éleva bien au-dessus des toits de Gotham. Impressionnée, la foule retint son souffle. Dans un vrombissement, la flamme fantasmagorique s'élança vers le ciel et disparut, aussitôt suivie par le bouquet final. Un nombre incalculable de fusées surgirent du sommet du monument, dessinant un visage fort reconnaissable dans la nuit et, au-dessus, une dernière volée violette écrivit un « Joyeux Noël » scintillant.

Pour finir, les nombreux étages du calendrier se désintégrèrent dans une éruption de couleurs qui s'acheva avec un nuage de fumée bigarrée.

Après quelques secondes de silence respectueux, un murmure monta de l'ensemble des citoyens pour se transformer en des cris de joie et une multitude d'applaudissements.

Sortant un micro d'on ne sait où, le Joker s'exclama :

« Joyeux Noël à vous, citoyens de Gotham ! »

Une acclamation assourdissante lui répondit et la foule vint l'arracher à l'autorité de ses gardiens pour le porter à travers les rues et ainsi louer sa grande générosité. Le clown se retourna alors vers Batman et le gratifia d'un sourire renversé. S'apercevant qu'il lui tendait un téléphone, Bruce escalada quelques personnes pour le récupérer et reconnu le sien.

Lorsqu'il le ralluma, le visage du criminel s'afficha, suivi du message : « Avec quoi jouerions-nous, si Gotham venait à disparaître ? ». Relevant la tête vers le Joker déjà loin, il le vit pointer les hauteurs des immeubles du doigt. Suivant le geste des yeux, il découvrit une banderole violette sur laquelle était rédigé en lettres d'or : « _Joyeux Noël, ma chérie_ … »

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je précise pour tous ceux qui, comme moi, apprécient Lush et ses produits testés sur les Anglais (et auraient relevé la petite référence), que la société ne semble finalement pas appartenir au Joker. Vous pouvez retourner dans votre bain et oublier ça.
> 
> Dans la mesure où je suis daltonien, remercions Aki, mon cher et tendre, sans qui cette fiction aurait été une véritable boucherie chromatique. Et merci aussi pour ses idées géniales, de même qu'à Lili.
> 
> Et, surtout, merci à vous qui êtes arrivés jusqu'ici et qui avez lu cette histoire dans son entièreté.  
> J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous aura plu.


End file.
